


Something Worth Losing

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: A fast freeze?, Carnival Games, Eddie isn't in the mood -ever, Established Relationship, It's like a gay hallmark movie in here, Looking good in a suit, M/M, Painting and drinking, Richie just wants some lovin', Richie will win Eddie back, So many cute dates that end with sexy nights, Some angst, Two dudes in love, What's the opposite of a slow burn?, blowjob in the coat closet, carriage ride, getting caught in the water, married au, sexy cop Eddie, skeeball FTW, strip twister!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie and Eddie have been married for a few years and it seems like Eddie has lost interest in sex, and in Richie in general. Richie is determined to win him back.





	1. What’s love got to do with it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a continuation of my ‘I think I’m gonna marry you’ fic but you don’t need to read that first- same world & background though. If you squint the timelines don’t match, which is why I didn’t make this part of the collection. Also those boys deserved to live happily ever after.

Richie woke up to alone on Saturday morning, again. His husband Eddie had started going for morning runs, which meant by the time Richie rolled out of bed Eddie was halfway through his 5 mile jog. Richie stretched and got up, starting the coffee and grabbing the morning paper. 

He was halfway through reading it when Eddie got back. Richie took a minute to admire his husband. He loved how Eddie looked after running, it was how he looked after sex- eyes bright, cheeks red and skin covered in a sheen of sweat. “Hey babe,” he stood, giving Eddie a kiss.

“Oh gross, don't, I’m sweaty.” Eddie gave him a quick smile and moved away.

“I don’t mind.” Richie’s voice dropped as he admired Eddie. He leaned in to capture his lips, intent on starting their Saturday out right.  

Eddie dodged again, saying, “Richie, don’t. I just want to shower.” He quickly left and Richie heard the shower. 

He frowned as he sat. Their five year wedding anniversary was coming up, and they had been together for four years before that. The first few years were full of amazing sex, kisses, and cuddling. Exactly what both wanted. There were many days when they didn’t leave the bedroom. He smiled at the memories. 

But recently that had changed. They hadn’t slept together, or done anything close, for months- much to Richie’s mounting frustration. He still wanted Eddie more than anything Eddie didn’t seem interested, cutting him off or leaving the room whenever he tried to initiate something. 

And it wasn’t just sex, it felt like Eddie was disregarding him in general. They didn’t talk or go on dates anymore. Richie couldn’t remember the last time he woke up with Eddie in his arms. He missed the cuddling and late night talks as much, if not more than, as he missed the sex. 

At first Richie had chalked it up to both being busy at work. He was a music producer and Eddie worked for Uber in the corporate offices. They both had hectic schedules but in the past had always made time for each other. Eventually Richie had to accept that it wasn’t just work, it was something else. 

He remembered the last time he had tried talking to Eddie about it, a few weeks ago. Eddie had come home late from work and the two were watching TV. Richie was giving him a massage and had taken off Eddie’s shirt. Richie’s long fingers worked out the knots and kinks in Eddie’s back and he was rewarded with several long moans. As Richie finished, he slipped his hands around front, unbottoning Eddie’s pants. 

Eddie had leapt away, angry. “What the fuck Richie!” He quickly re-buttoned his pants.

Richie stood too, running a hand through his hair. “I thought we could include a happy ending.” He tried to joke but stopped as Eddie glared.

“I just finished telling you how long my day was and your mind jumps to sex. Wow, I really feel like you’re listening.” Eddie always fell back on that excuse when Richie tried to start something. He would try to say that Richie wasn’t listening, or just wanted to have sex. Normally Richie backed down but that night he was fed up.

“I feel like you’re ignoring my needs. It’s been months since we’ve had sex. What’s going on?” He put his hands up, trying to make him see that he wasn’t angry, he just wanted to talk. 

Eddie balked for a minute, not saying anything. Eventually he seemed to decide that getting angry was the best option. He crossed his arms. “Fuck you. Work has been crazy lately and you only care about if we’re having sex.” 

Richie tried not to get angry, knowing it wouldn’t help. “I just want to know why we aren’t. Can’t we talk about it?” He tried not to sound desperate.

“I’m just...not in the mood, okay?” Eddie set his jaw, looking at Richie. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Richie tried once more. “But I do! What about that?” 

Eddie suddenly looked tired. “Not tonight Richie.” He sighed. “I’m going to bed.” Eddie left and Richie felt defeated. He ended up sleeping on the couch that night, unable to face another cold night in bed. 

Since then Richie hadn’t tried to talk to him and Eddie hadn’t brought it up. Richie was worried he was losing him. It physically hurt to think about Eddie not wanting him anymore. Richie loved his husband with everything he had, even when he was being a cranky asshole. He was Richie’s cranky asshole, and he didn’t want it any other way. He couldn’t let Eddie keep pushing him away, even if it meant another fight. 

When Eddie came out of the shower Richie decided once more. “Hey Eds, there’s a new sex shop opening up this weekend. We could go? See what’s in the goody bags?” He tried to keep his voice light. Eddie didn’t like to talk about their sex life with other people but he was usually up for experimenting with new toys, especially when it included role playing. 

Until recently that is. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “Richie, Ben and Bev are in town. We’re having dinner with them tonight, remember?” 

Ben and Bev had gotten married a few years ago and were in LA this weekend for Bev’s work as a fashion designer. They had plans for an early dinner before her show. “Let’s go after then.” Richie tried.

“Hun, I just don’t feel up for it, okay?” Eddie lightly kissed Richie’s cheek and walked into the kitchen. “Do you want some eggs?” 

Richie nodded, feeling defeated. He was sick of getting rejected by Eddie and decided it was time to do something about it. 

 

\-----

 

“Bev, I need to talk to you.” They were waiting for their table outside a fancy restaurant she picked. Ben and Eddie were deep in conversation about a Netflix show they both loved.

“Sure,” She tapped Ben, “We’re going to go get more drinks.” She kissed him quickly then rose to follow Richie. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked once they were out of earshot. “You look nervous.”

Richie quickly relayed the problem, trying not to feel embarrassed. He needed advice and knew Bev was the person to ask but he still hated admitting that there was an issue. “I love him Bev, with all my heart. But I’m not ready to be a celibate nun.” 

“Oh Richie,” Bev linked her arm through his. “You tried talking to him?” 

Richie nodded. “He completely shut down.” 

“Well Trashmouth, I think you need to re- woo your man. Some good old fashioned romance, with special sexy times to follow. Luckily, you’ve asked the right person.” She smiled and Richie immediately felt better. He knew she would be able to help. 

The two grabbed drinks for the table and discussed the ideas Richie had. Some she immediately approved and others she improved. Richie felt more confident after talking to Bev. She also validated that he was right to feel ignored and that this should help Eddie open up and talk to him. She tried to reassure him that it wasn’t the beginning of the end. 

“He loves you Richie, that’s not the issue.” She said as they walked back. “Don’t forget that.” 

“I know Bev, I’m grateful for that every day.” She gave him a smile. 

He gave Eddie his drink and kissed his cheek. Eddie smiled up at him and leaned back into him. “Thanks babe.” Richie’s heart swelled. He loved the feisty smaller man with everything he had. And he wasn’t going down without a fight. 


	2. Can’t help falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What about the sauce?” Richie inquired after swallowing.  
> “Do you want another?” Eddie asked.   
> “No.” He took Eddie’s hand and dipped his index finger in the sauce before bringing it to his mouth and sucking.

Richie’s plan began the following Monday when he dropped in on Eddie during lunch. 

“Hey Trish.” He said, waving to Eddie’s secretary.

“Oh! Richie! Is Eddie expecting you? He didn’t say anything!” The younger woman was sweet and incredibly devoted to Eddie. Richie adored her, even if she wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box.

“Oh yea, I brought lunch.” Richie held up a bag. “Didn’t he tell you?”

Her brow furrowed. “Oh, um, yes, he must have. Go on in, should I announce you?” 

“No need! I’m good!” Richie waved to her and walked into Eddie’s office. Eddie was high enough in his company to warrant a decent sized office with large windows. He loved it and kept a variety of plants that he pruned and watered with adoration. The office was tidy, with only a few pictures and awards as decorations. 

Eddie was staring at his computer screen, chewing on his bottom lip in thought. He looked up in surprise. “Richie! Did we have plans?” He hurriedly looked at his calendar. 

“Nope, just wanted to surprise you.” Richie hefted his bag. “I thought we could have lunch.”

“I’ve got a lot to do. We’ve been trying to acquire that other company and there’s a few hold outs…” Eddie started as Richie place a small tablecloth on his desk and started arranging food. “You’re not leaving are you?”

“I am not.” Richie had taken an extra long lunch break to get food from Eddie’s favorite restaurant. He pulled out a variety of Eddie’s favorite tapas- prawns in a spicy red sauce, croquetas, calamari, and other small dishes. 

“You really went all out.” Eddie marveled as Richie placed the dishes. Richie pulled the extra chair over and sat, facing Eddie. Eddie started to grab something and Richie gently stopped his hand. 

“Nope, I get to feed you. That’s part of the deal.”

“Really?” Eddie rolled his eyes but Richie nodded. “This is going to take forever.” He glanced at his computer screen. 

Richie grabbed a piece of calamari, Eddie’s favorite, and brought it to his lips. “It might. You’re stuck with your amazing, sexy husband until this food is gone.” Eddie chuckled but leaned in, opening his mouth. Richie place the piece in his mouth, his fingers brushing Eddie’s lips. 

Eddie smiled and chewed. “Delicious.” 

Next, Richie picked up a fried potato and dipped it in the sauce, holding it up for him. Eddie’s eyes were fixed on his fingers, watching as the moved to his mouth. Richie would let his fingers touch Eddie’s lips, barely grazing them. This continued for a while, both moving closer until they were inches apart. Eddie’s eyes had darkened and Richie had his full attention, email and work finally forgotten. 

“Do I get to feed you too?” Eddie asked provocatively, holding up a croqueta. 

“Absolutely.” Richie smiled and opened his mouth, allowing Eddie to place the food in. “What about the sauce?” Richie inquired after swallowing.

“Do you want another?” Eddie asked. 

“No.” He took Eddie’s hand and dipped his index finger in the sauce before bringing it to his mouth and sucking. Eddie swallowed hard, watching as Richie’s cheek hollowed and his whole finger disappeared into Richie’s mouth.

“Richie.” Eddie’s voice was husky and low. “What are you doing?” He licked his lips, shifting slightly. 

Richie gently released Eddie’s finger, pleased to see the reaction he elicited. “Eddie, I love you.” He’d debated for a long time about what to tell Eddie. “But we’ve forgotten about each other.” Eddie started to object. “No, I’m not blaming you- or myself. But I want you back. And I want you on your back.” Eddie chuckled. “So, I’ve got a plan. And this,” He gestured at the food, “Is part one. What do you say?” Richie carefully watched his reaction, worried that he would get upset again. 

“I love you too Richie.” Eddie laid his hand on Richie’s cheek, using his thumb to stroke the side of his face. “You’re right. I’ve been awful lately. I know how long it’s been…” 

Richie nodded, leaning into Eddie’s palm. “We’ll fix this. We can deal with the whys later. But I need to know if you’re in.” 

As a response Eddie kissed Richie, his lips lingering on Richie’s. It had been a while since they’re done anything beyond a quick peck and Richie couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and deepening the kiss. He felt Eddie smile as he returned Richie’s vigor. Eddie moved his other hand to Richie’s face, pulling him closer. 

The two made out for a minute, remembering what it was like to enjoy each other’s mouths and lips, until Eddie gently broke it off. “I could probably take the afternoon off, if you wanted to, you know, continue.” Eddie’s hand brushed over Richie’s crotch, making him keen into Eddie’s hand. 

“Eds, you’re already trying to ruin my plan.” Richie said, removing his hand and kissing the palm. “This is only part one.”

“You never liked plans anyway.” Eddie muttered as he kissed Richie again, putting his hands in Richie’s hair and trying to draw Richie back towards him. 

“But this is my plan.” Richie muttered. He groaned softly as Eddie began kissing his neck. “I love my plans.” He said, moving back. “And you will too. If you’re willing to wait.” 

“But I don’t want to wait.” He replied petulantly. 

“It’ll be worth it, I promise.” 

Eddie pouted. “Fine, is part two tonight?” He grabbed some of the leftover food and ate it, looking grumpy.

Richie chuckled, “I forgot how cranky you get when you’re blue balled.” Eddie gave him the finger. “Part two is tonight. When you get home.” 

“I’ll be home on time then.” Eddie smiled at him and he returned it.

Richie stood. “One more thing,” Eddie cocked his head. “These plans don’t include sex. I want to wait until our anniversary, the last date.”

Eddie groaned. “You’re starting this by shoving your fingers in my mouth and now no sex?” Richie nodded and Eddie crossed his arms. “Fine, I hope you know this will be just as difficult for you as it is for me.”

Richie smiled. “Oh, I know.”  He was having a hard time not throwing his carefully laid plans away already, just knowing that Eddie was willing right now.

Eddie looked up at him suddenly serious, “I love you Richie, you know that right?” 

Richie nodded. “I do, but I’m never mind hearing it.” He kissed Eddie again, already feeling some of the weight lifted off of him. He glanced at the clock. “I’ve got to go but I’ll see you tonight babe.” 

“Tonight.” Eddie smiled at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice try Eddie but Richie has set his mind to this grand plan.


	3. I wanna hold your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, no sex but everything else is on the table?” He asked as he started to leave open mouth kisses down Richie’s neck, grinding into him.
> 
> “I want you on the table.” Richie muttered automatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some homophobia.

That night Eddie arrived home on time for the first time in months. He came over to Richie and pulled his face down, kissing him deeply. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.” He purred into Richie’s ear. Richie reciprocated immediately, wrapping his arms around Eddie. 

“I deserve nothing less.” He joked as Eddie started running his hands up and down Richie’s back. 

“My husband, the comedian.” Eddie rolled his eyes and kissed him again. “So, no sex but everything else is on the table?” He asked as he started to leave open mouth kisses down Richie’s neck, grinding into him.

“I want you on the table.” Richie muttered automatically.

“We can do that.” Eddie whispered. 

Richie closed his eyes, resolving not to ditch tonight’s plan, even when Eddie lightly nipped his neck. 

“But yes, everything else is on the table. Tonight though, we have other plans. Outside the house plans.”  Richie congratulated himself on not picking Eddie up and bringing him to the bedroom. 

Eddie pulled back, leaving Richie with an obvious erection. “You’re sure?” He lightly palmed Richie through his pants, making him keen into him. 

He gritted his teeth. “Yes, I’m sure. Change into something you can get dirty in.” 

“Sounds promising.” Eddie winked at him and turned to leave. It took all of his self control not to call him back but he knew how excited Eddie would be about the date.  _ This is not just about sex.  _ He reminded his dick sternly. It didn’t care. 

Eddie returned in an old sweatshirt and jeans, “Will this work?” 

Richie nodded, trying not to remember when Eddie wore only that sweatshirt for a week. It barely covered his ass and Richie had spent the week grabbing him before they had sex on nearly every the flat surface in their condo. Richie realized simultaneously he was staring and that Eddie had worn it for just that reason. 

“You tiny minx.” Richie said, smiling. “I will not be deterred.” 

“If not my fault you get half hard just from seeing me in this.” Eddie chuckled as he pulled his shoes on. “Will you at least tell me where we’re going?”

“You are awful with surprises. Really, the worst.” He kissed him. “We’ll be there soon, just be patient.” Eddie sighed loudly in response. 

Richie had ordered an uber and the two went downstairs. 

Eddie laughed when he saw the car, “You know I get a discount, right?”

Richie shrugged, “I’m trying to keep my sexy husband employed. You’d be a terrible trophy husband.” They crawled in and drove off, Richie still refusing to tell Eddie the destination, even as he started kissing and biting Richie’s neck, trying to seduce him into revealing it. 

When they arrived Eddie looked at the building, confused. “Wow, a pub Richie? Not your best date,” He teased.

“Hey, the pub is not the date. Just come on you miniature menace.” 

“I’m not sure I love these new nicknames.” Eddie commented as Richie grabbed his hand and they went in. 

“You’ll forgive me once you see the date.” Richie said, opening the door for them. 

“Richie! Really? You hate these!” Eddie’s face lit up as he saw the sign for their event. Richie had signed them up for a painting and wine class which, yes, he did loath. But Eddie loved them, he regularly dragged his friends to them. Richie always refused to come, painting flowers with soccer moms was not his idea of fun. 

“Aw, Richie, thank you.” Eddie turned and kissed him. “I’m so excited!” Richie decided that it was worth it just for Eddie’s enthusiasm. Eddie grabbed them both smocks and they found seats. They ordered food and drinks as Richie looked at the other attendees. It was a smaller class, there was a group of three twenty something girls and a mother daughter pair. 

The mother was watching Richie and Eddie with disgust, her upper lip curled. Richie grabbed Eddie and kissed him hard, lips lingering on his husband’s. When Richie looked again the woman was shaking her head but had stopped glaring.

“What was that for?” Eddie asked, smiling at him. 

“Just love you babe.” Richie smiled back. Eddie always had a difficult time when people were homophobic. Richie thought they were assholes while Eddie took it personally. 

“What are we painting?” Eddie asked, looking for the example picture.

“LA landscape.” Richie had picked the only one that he thought they might actually hang up, refusing to bring home two paintings of a cutesy animal or cherry blossoms. 

“Fun!” Eddie was nearly bouncing in his seat from excitement. Richie smiled at him, enjoying his husband’s expression. He seemed genuinely happy, something Richie hadn’t been able to say for a while. Eddie saw him watching and squeezed his hand. “Thank you, this is great.”

“I’m glad you like it. Even if it is in a pub.” Eddie chuckled. 

The teacher showed up shortly after they got their food. Both ate while she explained the basics of painting. Neither really needed the explanation, Eddie was surprisingly good and Richie didn’t care.

As soon as the paint was handed out Eddie turned his attention to his canvas, staring intently. Richie ignored his own painting, watched his husband instead. Eddie’s tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth as he concentrated. He kept cocking his head as he added careful strokes. Eventually, Eddie noticed him looking, “Are you going to paint love? Or just watch me?” He bumped Richie with his shoulder, teasing. 

Richie shrugged. “I haven’t decided.” Eddie rolled his eyes before returning to his painting. He decided that Eddie was getting loads of art supplies for Christmas. Then he could do this in their home instead of some crappy restaurant. Maybe he’d even paint naked… Richie shook his head out of his fantasy of a nude, paint covered Eddie and turned to his canvas. 

Richie wasn’t nearly as good as Eddie but had raw enthusiasm on his side. By the time Eddie looked over at him he was nearly done. “Richie, you are covered in paint.” Eddie said, laughing. “How did you manage that? It's even in your hair.” Eddie flicked a small piece out, looking at Richie’s painting. “I see you took some creative license.”

Richie had added a large godzilla to his canvas, stomping over the landscape. “I call it ‘Critique of Modern Capitalism’.” He grinned and looked at Eddie’s canvas. “That looks amazing hun.” Eddie had followed the general guidelines but made improvements. His sky was better with more flowing lines and stars and in the foreground he had added details like the park near their condo.

Eddie turned back and looked at his, frowning slightly. “You think so? You don’t think it’s too busy?” 

Richie leaned over and kissed Eddie’s cheek. “No, I love it. We’ll hang it up this weekend.”

Eddie beamed at him. “Only if we hang yours too.”

Richie laughed, “Deal.” 

Richie looked at the paintings everyone else did, deciding that theirs was by far the best. One of the college girls offered to take their picture. Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie, both of them holding their paintings. He quickly kissed the top of Eddie’s head as she took the picture.

“You two are adorable. Seriously, couple goals right there.” She said, giving Richie back his phone.

Eddie looked up adoringly at Richie, grabbing his hand. “Thank you.” She smiled at them again then went back to her friends. Richie saw the mother glaring at them again and covertly gave her the finger. Her mouth dropped and she looked aghast. He smirked. 

The two decided to stay for a drink and grabbed a table at the bar, leaning their pictures against the wall. Richie propped himself on his elbows and grabbed Eddie’s hands. Eddie copied his posture and smiled. “This was fun. Thank you.”

Richie kissed Eddie’s knuckles. “I’m glad you thought so.” He watched his husband for a minute, enjoying the light in his eyes and the curve of his smile. “I love you.” 

Eddie leaned over and kissed him. “You too.” 

Out of the corner of his eye Richie saw the mom again. She was at a table with her daughter and was walking over. “Oh fuck,” Richie exhaled. “Eds, let’s go.” He didn’t want their night ruined.

Eddie knitted his brows, “Why? Our drinks haven’t even come.”

The woman arrived at their table, looking furious. “You know fags like you are ruining the country.” She said, hands on hips.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Richie turned to her, not having the energy to be polite. “We’re in fucking LA lady. Everyone is gay. If you don’t like it go back to Missouri.”

She looked surprised that Richie responded but recovered. “You know God hates you.” She sneered. 

Richie opened his mouth to reply but was shocked when Eddie chimed in. “God loves us. That’s why he made mouths fit perfectly around dicks. And why he made anal sex feel so fucking good. Do you want to hear about it? How hard my husband pounds me while I ride his cock? Or maybe I can tell you about rimjobs, when I eat him out. The way he moans? It’s magical. God must love us to give us that.” Eddie was pissed, his shoulders had gone rigid and his jaw was set. Richie was damn impressed.

The woman huffed something about ‘improper’ and ‘sin’ and left, her whole face flush.

“Fuck babe, that was  _ hot. _ ” Richie said, turning to his husband. 

“I fucking hate people like that. Why does she think she can ruin our night?” Eddie was still glaring at her. The woman had grabbed the manager and was pointing at Eddie and Richie, whispering furiously. 

Richie loved Eddie when he was like this. Most people thought Eddie was quiet and calm but that was only because he didn’t often get angry. When he did nothing held him back. Richie called him a spitfire, which made Eddie roll his eyes.

“Ah, I see ma’am. Yes, I can fix that.” Richie heard the manager say. She was heading towards them.

“Fuck,” Eddie said, seeing the same thing. “Let’s go. Fuck this place.”

“Hey boys,” The manager arrived before they could go. “That woman said she doesn’t want to eat someplace where gays are making out.” 

“It’s a free fucking country.” Richie said, rising out of his seat.

She put up her hands in a calm down motion. “Please sit back down. I agree. I’d like to pay your tabs for the night, to apologize for her ruining your night. Her views are not shared by our restaurant. I’ve asked her to leave.” 

Richie smiled, instantly relaxing. The manager smiled back and Eddie replied, “Thank you. We’d love that.”

“Order what you’d like. Just let them know Sharon is handling it.” She shook their hands. “Sorry for the inconvenience. Some people are assholes.” Sharon said, shrugging as she left. Richie felt a small surge of pride for his city, for people who were on their side and who wanted to help. It made a world of difference. 

“Well that was a happy surprise.” Eddie said, turning to Richie, who was looking at a menu. “We already ate.”

Richie waved down a waiter. “Hi, yes, we’d like this giant chocolate cake thing. And two forks. Thanks.” The waiter nodded and Richie looked at Eddie. “It’s a free dessert, it’d be rude to say no.”

Eddie laughed and shrugged. “Okay fine, but you need to come running with me this weekend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yea Eddie. :) Spitfire Eddie may be a minor theme of this fic.


	4. Crazy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look at those gorgeous eyes. Aren’t you the prettiest thing ever?” Eddie cooed, petting the horse’s nose.
> 
> “You’re going to make me jealous.” Richie said, pulling a carrot from his bag. 
> 
> “Don’t worry babe, you’re still my favorite thing to ride.” Eddie said, taking the carrot.

Eddie bugged Richie constantly about the next date. He had to stay late at work the next two days but on Thursday Richie promised him another. When Eddie got home he immediately looped his thumbs through Richie’s belt loops and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. 

“Is this date in the bedroom?” Eddie asked breathily. “Because I’d like that very much.” He palmed over Richie’s crotch, making Richie moan. With great effort, he drew away. 

“No way Eds. We’re going out. I made a fucking basket.” Richie hefted it, showing Eddie the picnic basket he was holding. 

“Are you kidding?” Eddie’s mouth hung open.

“I’m not just here for sex Eds. I need more than that.” Richie said dramatically, pretending to be hurt. 

Eddie laughed and kissed him again. “Don’t worry, you’re not You’re here for lots of other stuff, like reaching things on the top shelf.” 

“Hey!” Richie batted Eddie’s shoulder. “Be nice or I won’t share my basket.”

“Okay little red riding hood.” Eddie smiled. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Richie said, grabbing a coat. 

“Are all of these going to be surprises?” Eddie asked as he opened the door. 

“Probably.” 

“Will you tell me how many surprised there are?” Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand after he locked the door and Richie smiled, appreciating the easy affection.

Richie hummed. “Less than a dozen more than two.” 

Eddie gave him a small scowl, “That’s vague.”

He laughed. “That’s the point.” 

As they went to the date, Eddie was apologetic. He kept trying to explain what happened the last few months until Richie finally put a finger on his lips. “Eds, hun, stop. We’ll talk about it, and figure it out. Later. First, this.” 

“I just feel like shit Richie.” Eddie’s eyes were downcast. “I treated you like shit.” 

Richie took Eddie’s hands in his, “So make it up to me by enjoying this.” He gestured. They had arrived at their destination. 

Eddie turned to Richie, a huge smile on his face, “Really?” 

Richie smiled back just as big. “Really.” They were going to take a horse drawn carriage ride around a park. Eddie always joked about wanting to do it and Richie refused, saying they weren’t living in a romantic comedy. 

Eddie had already hurried over to a horse and was petting it. For all his fear of germs he loved animals, horses especially. Richie didn’t understand it. Eddie fawned over them, even if he refused to ever ride one. Richie strolled over, watching his husband talk to the horse.

“Look at those gorgeous eyes. Aren’t you the prettiest thing ever?” Eddie cooed, petting the horse’s nose.

“You’re going to make me jealous.” Richie said, pulling a carrot from his bag. He had called ahead and asked if they could spend some time feeding the animals first. He knew this company had a reputation for caring about the animals and they had eagerly agreed. 

“Don’t worry babe, you’re still my favorite thing to ride.” Eddie said, taking the carrot. 

“Damn, Eds gets off a good one.” Richie walked over and put his chin on Eddie’s shoulder, watching him feed and pet the beast. Eddie looked more relaxed than he had in weeks. His shoulders were relaxed and some of the worry was gone from his eyes. Richie was concerned that he had been underestimating the stress Eddie was under at work. He vowed to himself to start taking better care of his husband. 

After a few minutes Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek. “Are you ready for our voyage?” 

Eddie turned, capturing Richie’s lips briefly. “Yes, just let me go wash my hands.” Richie reached into the basket and handed him hand sanitizer. Eddie smiled. “You thought of everything.”

“Like we can go anywhere without it.” Richie teased. After Eddie cleaned his hands Richie grabbed one and lead him over to their carriage. He let Eddie climb on then followed, putting an arm around Eddie as he sat. The driver handed them a blanket which Eddie draped over their legs. 

“So what else it in that magical basket?” Eddie asked, reaching for it.

“Hey, no basket peeking.” Richie pulled it away. He opened it and handed Eddie a thermos. “Cocoa with baileys.” He grabbed a small package. “And chocolate covered strawberries.”

“Chocolate overload.” Eddie said, happily sipping the cocoa. 

“No such thing.” Richie kissed Eddie, tasting the cocoa and alcohol. “Delicious.” Eddie laughed, taking another drink. Richie leaning in, kissing him again and savouring the taste on his lips. He pulled back, both smiling. “So delicious.”

Eddie chuckled and took a third drink. Richie kissed him again, taking Eddie’s face in his hands and delving his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie reciprocated, both leaning into each other. Richie pulled away slowly, kissing Eddie’s nose and grinning at him. “Incredibly appetizing.” 

“Do you want some cocoa?” Eddie offered him the thermos after taking another drink. 

Richie quickly kissed him. “No, it tastes better this way.” 

“You smooth motherfucker.” Eddie laughed.

“I gave up my mother fucking days long ago, it was in my vows, remember?” Eddie laughed and rolled his eyes. 

Richie took another strawberry and offered it to Eddie, who bit in in half from Richie’s fingers. Richie popped the rest in his mouth and leaned his head onto Eddie’s.

“Richie, this is amazing.” Eddie was curled up next to Richie, head tucked under Richie’s. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Eddie watched the scenery go by, smiling. 

“Well, you deserve to feel like the lead in one of those damn Hallmark movies at least once.” Eddie loved them. Richie didn’t understand the appeal but always agreed to watch them because they made Eddie so happy.

“Oh this is much better. The men in those are always boring, and straight.”

Richie laughed lightly. “Well I am neither of those.” 

“You are not.” Eddie kissed Richie gently. “Thank you for this.” He paused and Richie knew he was thinking about the last few months. “I’m sorry Richie, for how I’ve been.”

“Eddie, it’s…” 

Eddie shook his head and interrupted him. “Just let me say this. I’ve been terrible lately. Shutting you down all the time. I kept telling myself that I would get through one more project and then we’d be back to normal.” He paused, looking sad. “But that never happened. I forgot to prioritize us. I’m sorry. You deserve so much better.”

Richie kissed Eddie again. “I love you too. And I forgive you. Neither of us have been the ideal spouse lately.  Let’s both promise not to forget each other again.” Richie wanted to ask why Eddie had been so distant but decided that was for another time. He knew like there was more Eddie hadn’t said but, right now he wanted to enjoy the time with his husband. 

Eddie smiled at him. “Deal.” Eddie put his head on Richie’s shoulder, his hand on Richie’s leg, swirling patterns onto his thigh. “You’re really not going to tell me the other plans?”

“No way. They’re a surprise.” 

Eddie kissed Richie’s neck. “What if I give you something in return?” He asked huskily. 

Richie felt a hitch in his pants. Eddie’s fingers roamed tantalizingly close to his crotch, teasing him. He was immediately grateful for the blanket. “You’re awful.” He whispered. “I take you on a nice date and you just want sex. I feel so used.”

Eddie chuckled. “I don’t think you actually mind.” Eddie’s fingers brushed Richie’s erection and he hissed softly. 

“You know, I don’t think I do.” Richie gave him a half smile. 

Eddie smiled at him coyly and unzipped Richie’s pants, slipping his hand in and grasping Richie. He let out a moan, which caused the driver to turn around, a questioning look on his face. “Just enjoying the ride.” He gritted out with Eddie still holding him. Eddie nodded in agreement, the picture of innocence. 

After the driver turned around, Eddie’s hand began to move up and down, his cool fingers feeling amazing on Richie’s hot cock. Richie buried his head in Eddie’s neck, trying to suppress any other noises.

Eddie knew exactly what Richie liked, long slow strokes quickly turning to short, rough ones. It had been so long since Eddie touched him that Richie came quickly, his body jerking into Eddie’s as he bit Eddie’s neck to stay quiet. Richie’s hot cum coating Eddie’s hand and his pants. 

“Anything in your basket for this?” Eddie asked quietly, his hand still lazily stroking Richie’s sensitive dick, making him twitch slightly. 

“God Eds, that’s the first thing you say?” Richie asked, his eyes closed. 

Eddie laughed and kissed his cheek, “I mean, I am covered in you.” 

Richie reached into the basket, grabbing napkins and the hand sanitizer again. Eddie smiled and took both, cleaning up his hand and Richie’s pants. “I taught you well.” He said, smiling. 

Richie took Eddie’s face in his hands and kissed him hard. “I love you so much Eds. I’ve missed you.”

Eddie looked sad for a minute then gave him a small smile. “You too Richie. I am sorry.” He opened his mouth to continue but Richie kissed him again, derailing any thoughts he had. 

“You’re well on your way to making up for it.” Eddie chuckled. “I’m still not telling you the other plans through.” 

“Well shit, all that work for nothing.” Eddie joked, leaning into Richie.

He threw an arm around Eddie, pulling him closer as they watched the park go by.  Richie couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Sitting in the carriage with Eddie he felt the happiest he had in a long time, even if he had dried cum in his pants. He felt himself relaxing too. 

 

\-----

When they got home Eddie pulled Richie down into another long kiss. “Thank you again, that was amazing.” 

Richie grinned. “Glad you liked it. I think the driver figured us out though. He definitely didn’t look back after that first time.”

Eddie chuckled. “Isn’t that why they hand out the blankets? It’s not like you need it in California.” He kissed Richie again. “Thanks for the surprise.”

“Oh it’s not over.” Richie said with mock seriousness.

“What? Did you hire a band to play us to sleep?” He pretended to look around the condo. 

“Nothing quite so boring.” Richie said, kissing Eddie deeply. Eddie leaned into the kiss and Richie grabbed his hips, pulling him closer. “You ruined my first plan with that hand job. Tonight was about you.”

“Well I enjoyed it too.” Eddie replied.

“Not enough.” Richie lead Eddie to the bedroom and pushed him gently on the bed. He started to kiss Eddie’s neck, lightly sucking behind his ear, which he knew drove Eddie crazy. He wanted to slowly seduce Eddie but the smaller man had other plans. He flipped himself on top of Richie, straddling him and pulling off his shirt. 

Richie took his off before running his hands on Eddie’s toned chest. Eddie shuddered as Richie played with his nipples. “What do you want babe?” Richie asked, admiring the view he had. He had a guess but wanted Eddie to say it. 

“You know.” Eddie moaned. 

He shook his head. “You say it.” 

“Letmefuckyourface.” Eddie said quickly, embarrassed.

Richie took one of Eddie’s fingers and slowly sucked it, swirling his tongue on the tip. “You gotta ask slower.” He said, repeating the action. 

Eddie’s breath hitched. “Face fuck. Please.” He whined.

“Abso-fucking-lutely. Get that delectable dick up here.” Eddie wasted no time stripping off the rest of his and Richie’s clothes before position himself over Richie’s face.

“You’re sure this is okay?” He asked, hovering just above Richie. As a response Richie lifted his head and took the tip of Eddie into his mouth, running his tongue over Eddie’s slit. Eddie shuddered and gripped their headboard before lowering himself onto Richie.

Richie titled his head back, taking in all of Eddie. He let Eddie move how he wanted, deciding the pace and intensity.  Richie used one of his hands to grab Eddie’s ass, giving it a squeeze as Eddie was moving his hips slowly. Eddie loved this position for blowjobs but rarely asked, thinking that Richie would hate it, despite that Richie told him he didn’t. He loved looking up and seeing Eddie above him, eyes closed and mouth forming a perfect O. 

Richie groaned and the sound vibrated into Eddie’s erection, making Eddie gasp and move faster. Eddie pushed into him hard, making Richie deep throat his husband. It was uncomfortable but Richie didn’t mind, he knew Eddie loved the control.  He hollowed his cheeks, forming a tighter ring around Eddie and making him moan loudly. Eddie sped up and Richie knew he was close. 

Eddie came soon, gripping the headboard harder and letting out a long moan. Richie swallowed then gave Eddie’s limp cock several long licks.  Eddie slumped back, sitting on Richie’s chest. 

“Fuck, it’s been too long Richie.” Richie looked up at him. Eddie always looked relaxed than after an orgasm, his worry lines gone and a slightly dumb smile on his face. He curled up next to Richie, tucking himself under Richie’s arm. 

“Wholeheartedly agreed.” Richie kissed his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goooodddd I love these two. Also I feel like Eddie got several good lines in this chapter. So you're welcome.


	5. My gift is my song, and this one’s for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sat on a bench to eat and Richie couldn’t stop staring as Eddie ate his hot dog. He turned to Richie, “Really, me biting the hot dog turns you on?”
> 
> Richie nodded, “You putting anything that looks like my dick in your mouth turns me on. I thought that was obvious.”

On Saturday Richie rolled over, happy to see that Eddie was still in bed. He was worried that he would be out on a run. The two had spent Friday watching terrible movies and cuddling. It was the best Friday Richie had had in awhile. But now he needed Eddie to wake up so he could take him on the next date. 

“Eds, baby, you gotta get up.” Richie whispered in his ear as he ran his fingers down Eddie’s back. Eddie might be an early morning runner but without the motivation he never left the bed. He often slept until 11 when Richie didn’t wake him. 

“No,” came the reply from Eddie’s pillow.

“Don’t make me wake you up.” Richie threatened, moving his fingers lower. He grabbed one of Eddie’s ass cheeks and massaged it. Eddie arched into him. 

“Still not getting up.” Eddie said.

“Fine.” Richie said, moving his fingers down. He knew everywhere that Eddie was ticklish. He swept his fingers on the back of Eddie’s knees and he jerked. 

Eddie finally turned to him. “Are you tickling me?” 

“What wake up did you expect?”

“The happy kind, obviously.” Eddie retorted, scowling.

Richie shrugged. “Not my style.” He grabbed Eddie’s leg and started tickling in earnest. Eddie reacted quickly, turning and trying to pull his leg back. Richie’s grip was too strong and he continued tickling as Eddie changed tactics, kicking him instead. 

“I’m awake, okay? Let go!” Eddie said through his annoyed laughter. 

“Oh now you’re awake? Interesting.” Richie used Eddie’s leg to pull him closer, until Eddie was straddling his lap. “Tickling seems to be the only effective way to wake you up.”

Eddie rolled his hips into Richie’s, making both groan. “No, there’s much better ways to wake me up. You just ignored them.” He thrust into Richie again, only underwear between them.

“My mistake.” Richie said, moving his hands to Eddie’s back. 

“Do we really have to leave now?” Eddie muttered into Richie’s neck, starting to kiss him roughly.

“You’ll be the death of me Eds.” Richie titled his head back so Eddie could continue his ministrations. 

Eddie laughed into his neck, “What a way to go though.” He latched onto Richie’s pulse point, sucking. Richie moaned as Eddie continued. His hands were halfway to Eddie’s cock before he stopped himself.

“Nope, Eds we need to leave. It’s worth it. I promise.” Richie got out as he put his hands on Eddie’s arm, pulling him away with a loud pop.

“You keep saying that. All these dates are keeping us from this,” Eddie thrust into him and Richie grabbed Eddie’s hips to stop him.

“They have been worth it, right?” Richie asked earnestly. 

Eddie pretended to consider it before saying, “Yes. They have.” 

Richie moved his hands to Eddie’s hair, pulling him into another long kiss. Eddie took the opportunity to roll his hips again.  “You need to go shower before I give in.” Richie pleaded.

Eddie nodded, relenting. “Okay, only because I love you.” He crawled off Richie and strutted out, knowing Richie was watching. 

Richie collapsed onto the bed, impressed with his self control. 

Eddie came out while Richie was getting dressed. “What should wear?” Richie turned and saw that Eddie was naked. He groaned and put a hand over his eyes.

“I’m not getting distracted Eddie. No matter how fucking sexy you look.” He moved a finger and peered out. Eddie was bent over, his ass sticking in the air. Richie groaned again. “I will not.” He walked to the door. “Something casual.” He heard Eddie laugh as he left. 

Eddie came out shortly after, smiling at Richie. “Is there food in this magical place that’s soooo much better than our bedroom? I’m starving.” 

“You can eat me out.” Richie said without thinking. Eddie smirked at him. “Nope, didn’t mean that. Force of habit. I made you a burrito.” He handed Eddie a breakfast burrito and coffee as he grabbed a small backpack. “Let’s leave before I haul you back into the bedroom.”

Eddie laughed and followed Richie. They took public transit, holding hands as they sat on the bus, Eddie’s head on Richie’s shoulder. 

“Are we going to the carnival?” Eddie asked excitedly as the bus stopped. They could see the vendor’s games and hear slightly off key music. 

Richie enjoyed Eddie’s enthusiasm. One of their first dates was at the carnival. Richie spent nearly fifty dollars trying to win Eddie a stuffed bear before he just reached up and stole it. They had run away, laughing, as the vendor yelled at them. Eddie still had the bear on his dresser. 

Richie nodded. “I thought it was long enough that they forgot about my minor thievery.” 

Eddie laughed, “I’m not sure, you made quite the impression.” 

“I always do.” The two stood and exited the bus. Richie grabbed Eddie’s coffee cup and slipped it in his backpack. 

“What game should we play first?” Richie had brought a bunch of cash, knowing how much Eddie loved the games. He also brought plenty of hand sanitizer, also knowing he hated touching things that thousands of other people touched. 

“Let’s do the water shooting one!” Eddie smiled up at him, clearly excited. Richie paid the vendor and both sat on a stool, waiting for the game to start. 

All you had to do was hold the water down and aim, trying to make your horse move faster than the others. As the game started Richie leaned over to Eddie and whispered in his ear, “I love seeing how you handle that gun, making the water spurt out like that. It's fucking sexy.” 

Eddie scowled slightly turned to him. “You drag us out of the bedroom and now you’re going to say shit like that?”

“Absolutely.” Richie winked at him then pointed to the board, which displayed that he had won. 

Eddie glared at him. “Cheater.”

“How about a wager?” Richie asked as they stood. 

Eddie eyed him cautiously. “What are you thinking?” Eddie was as, if not more, competitive than Richie, even if he pretended not to be. Ben refused to be on Eddie’s team for things, saying he yelled too much. Ben wasn’t wrong but Richie loved it. 

“Whoever wins the most games,” Richie leaned in, muttering into Eddie’s ear, “gets to pick the bedroom activity tonight.” Eddie shuddered slightly as Richie’s breath hit his ear.

“Oh, it’s fucking on.” Eddie said. “I get to pick the next game.” Richie smiled, happy his plan worked so well. 

Eddie picked the game where you threw darts at balloons. Both of them were terrible but Eddie won by popping one balloon. Richie picked the ring toss and handily won, his long arms nearly reached the bottles. They continued for a few hours, even for games won. 

“How about a break before the final tie breaker?” Richie asked. “I’ll buy you lunch.”

“We have a joint account.” Eddie retorted.

“It’s the thought that counts.” Richie said, grabbing Eddie’s hand and leading them to the food and ride portion of the park. 

“Big spender.” Eddie joked as Richie handed him a hot dog and soda. “Thanks.”

“Only the best for you.” 

They sat on a bench to eat and Richie couldn’t stop staring as Eddie ate his hot dog. He turned to Richie, “Really, me biting the hot dog turns you on?”

Richie nodded, “You putting anything that looks like my dick in your mouth turns me on. I thought that was obvious.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, kissing Richie’s cheek. “You’re such a horny teenager sometimes.” He finished his hot dog and turned to Richie, “Can we ride the ferris wheel?”

“Hell yes we can ride the ferris wheel.” Richie stood and threw away their trash. He bought them cotton candy as they walked up to the ride. Once on Richie pulled off a piece and offered it to Eddie. “Sweets for my sweet?” 

“You’re so fucking corny.” Eddie said, laughing as he ate the cotton candy from his fingers. 

“And you love it.” Richie replied.

“I do.” Eddie took a piece of the spun sugar and fed it to Richie. 

“Mm, best cotton candy I’ve ever had.” The two fed each other the rest of the treat sitting on the ride, watching the park. Richie put his head on Eddie’s shoulder, sighing happily. “This is great Eds.”

He felt Eddie nod. “It is.” He kissed Richie as the excited the ride. 

“Now my hands are sticky.” Eddie said, looking at them unhappily.

“I can fix that.” Richie grabbed Eddie’s fingers and licked them clean, swirling his tongue around the pads of Eddie’s fingers. 

“All clear.” He said, grinning.   
“I have renewed motivation to win the last game.” Eddie replied, leaving his fingertips on Richie’s lips. 

Richie kissed them lightly. “Well let’s go.” 

“I still need that hand sanitizer, I know where your mouth has been.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A two part-er! What will the last game be? Who will be victorious? Who will go home in shame? (Hint: neither, no one really loses when the stakes are for the bedroom). 
> 
> Aww, thanks for the lovely comments everyone! I wasn’t going to update but the chap was ready so why not?


	6. How wonderful life is while you're in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s play some skeeball.” He turned to the machine.
> 
> Richie leaned in and whispered, “I love watching you fondle balls. So fucking sexy.” Eddie nearly dropped the ball, turning to glare at him.

“Alright Eds, this is for all the marbles. It’s the big cajone. The final countdown. Are you ready?” Richie was dancing around Eddie.

Eddie laughed. “Stop, you’re making my dizzy. Yes, I’m ready. You’re going down.”

Richie licked his lips, “Oh, I hope so. I like the sound of that.” 

Eddie lightly punched his shoulder, “Not what I meant.  At least, not until I win.” Eddie picked up one of the small balls, ready to start. “Let’s play some skeeball.” He turned to the machine. 

Richie leaned in and whispered, “I love watching you fondle balls. So fucking sexy.” Eddie nearly dropped the ball, turning to glare at him.

“Don’t distract me.” He turned back, eyeing up the machine. 

Richie put his lips on Eddie’s ear, breathing into it, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He said, lightly licking the shell of Eddie’s ear. Eddie shuddered. 

“It’s not a real win if you win like that.” Eddie said, trying to ignore his actions. 

Richie took a step back as Eddie swung. “I’m 100% okay with that.”

He threw and it landed in the 40 hole. “Love seeing your ball in a hole.” Richie said.

Eddie glared at him briefly. “That barely even makes sense.” He took the next ball and tossed it, it landed in the 10. 

“Tough luck Eds, you need to work on the ball release.” 

“Have you been saving these jokes?” 

Richie gave him a sloppy cheek kiss, “I don't need to save them. They just come to me. Flashes of brilliance.” He pretended that fireworks were going off near his head, making small pops with his hands. 

Eddie wiped his cheek. “Lucky me.” He tried to frown but Richie could see the small smile on his lips. 

“You have truly been blessed.” 

They decided to play best of 5. Both won two and Eddie had finished his last game with a commendable 200. 

Richie was about to toss second to final ball when Eddie leaned in, “I’m not wearing underwear.” He whispered in Richie’s ear, making him drop the ball. It landed with a loud clunk. 

Richie turned to him, mouth open, “Really?” He asked, loudly enough that two other people turned to look at them. 

“Win and you’ll find out.” Eddie replied with a sly smile. 

Richie laughed, “Proper motivation.” He threw his last two ball, scoring 220. He pulled Eddie to him, “Looks like I win.” He said in a low voice as he pressed his hips into Eddie’s. 

Eddie looked up at him. “That you did.” He kissed Richie’s neck before moving to his jawline. “What are you gonna do with me?” He asked into Richie’s jaw. 

Richie shuddered, having his husband behave like this made him melt.  “You’ll see once we get home.” He grabbed Eddie’s ass, making him pitch forward into him, their groins rubbing together.  Eddie let out a small gasp. 

“Well let’s go home then.” Eddie said, his nose rubbing Richie’s neck.

He smiled at his husband. “You don’t have to ask me twice.” 

 

\-------

 

By the time they got home Richie could barely contain himself with how much he wanted Eddie. Eddie seemed to be enjoying torturing him, lightly running his fingers up and down Richie’s legs during the ride home, whispering in his ear. 

“You are so fucking sexy.” Richie said as they entered their apartment. He pushed Eddie’s chest against the wall and ran his hands down Edde’s chest, stopping at his pants. He dipped his fingers into Eddie’s pants, barely touching the skin underneath. 

“Are you going to fuck me? Or just tease me?” Eddie gasped as Richie ground himself into Eddie.

“Mmm, I’ve got a better idea.” Richie thrust into Eddie, unable to resist. He let out a low moan. 

“Does it involve less clothes?” Eddie asked cheekily. As a response Richie moved Eddie’s head slightly and started kissing his neck, biting him gently. “Richiiiiie.” Eddie whined. 

“Hmm?” Richie continued to kiss him, leaving wet kisses on him. 

“Bedroom maybe?” Richie chuckled and took Eddie’s hand, bringing him to the bedroom. Both pulled of each other’s clothes, scattering them around the room. 

"You lied, you were wearing underwear." Richie said as he pulled Eddie's briefs down. 

"Anything for the win." He replied with a small laugh. 

Eddie reached for Richie and he stepped back, “Wait.” 

“Seriously? Now?” Eddie gestured at both of them, naked and erect. 

“Yes, I want…” Richie suddenly felt awkward. “I want to watch you touch yourself.” He’d never seen Eddie masturbate and had imagined it many times. 

Eddie flushed, “Really?” Richie nodded. “God you are going to kill me.” He sighed, “Okay.”

“Really?” Richie couldn’t contain his excitement.  He had half expected Eddie to refuse. 

“You did win the bet.” Eddie pointed a finger, “But I get to watch you too.” 

He nodded eagerly. “Fucking deal.” 

Both sat on the bed and Richie watched as Eddie gently grasped himself, using long, slow strokes. He seemed embarrassed at first but then grew more confident as he continued. Richie gaped, putting his hands under his thighs to prevent himself from touching his erection. 

“Fuck Eddie, this is amazing.”  Eddie gave him a small smile, leaning back on the headboard and starting fondling his balls. Richie watched as Eddie’s chest heaved and lips parted wordlessly. He looked completely undone. It was so damn sexy. 

“Is this what you wanted Richie? To see what you do to me?” Eddie moved faster, moaning. One hand moved to his nipples, twisting it. “Your hands are so much better than mine. So much bigger and rough.” Richie swallowed as Eddie closed his eyes, obviously close. “I always imagine you, kissing me, inside of me.” His strokes became more erratic. “Love having you touch me so much.” He slid a finger over his slit, making himself tremble. Richie couldn’t take it anymore, he was about to move and grab Eddie when Eddie arched and came, letting out a low “Fuck me’’ as hot liquid spurting over his thighs. Eddie collapsed, a smile on his face. 

“I hope that was everything you wanted.” Eddie said. 

“That was the fucking hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Richie said, biting his bottom lip. Eddie’s cheeks were flush and he looked sated. Richie was almost disappointed that he hadn’t brought that look to Eddie’s face. Almost. 

Eddie opened his eyes and smiled. “I can see you already got started.”

Richie’s hands were on his dick, unconsciously stroking himself. “I couldn’t help it. That was amazing.” Eddie sat up, leaning forward and watching him intently. “You’re lucky I don’t have performance anxiety.” 

“You watched me like you were going to devour me. I’ve earned my stares.” 

Richie smirked at him and started to move faster, moaning slightly as he gripped himself harder. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, after seeing Eddie. He smeared his precum over himself and used one hand to gently palm his head. 

“Fuck Eddie, watching you was amazing. Next time, I want to be the one to make you look like that.” He thought of Eddie under him, moaning and arching into him, and went faster. 

He glanced at Eddie, who was watching him, mouth parted and eyes dark. “You’re the only one who makes me like that.” He said, his voice low. 

Eddie’s expression made Richie even harder and he felt his orgasm coming. He gave himself one last pull, letting out a long moan as he came. Eddie’s eyes were wide and he bit his bottom lip. 

“Richie, that was a brilliant idea.” Eddie said as he handed Richie a tissue.

“I’m full of them.” Richie replied, kissing Eddie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some flirting, some sexy times. I love this stupid fic.


	7. What’s love got to do with it?

The two didn't have any dates official dates that week, both were too busy at work. Instead they enjoyed each other’s company. When Eddie got home from work he helped Richie make dinner and Richie even dragged himself on a run with Eddie. He was happy to do anything as long as they were together. 

On Friday Richie left work off early to surprise Eddie again. He had another date planned and wanted to deliver some flowers, plus a clue for the night’s activity. He was humming to himself as he went to Eddie's office, feeling buoyed by Eddie’s reaction to his plan. He had been much more affectionate. Pushing Richie against the wall and kissing him, grabbing his ass, curling up next to him at night. Richie couldn’t get enough of it, of Eddie. It was killing him to have to wait until their anniversary for sex. Only another couple of weeks though. It was worth it, knowing that Eddie wanted him again. 

“Eddie’s in there with someone, can you wait?” Trish asked as Richie strolled in.

“I’ll just drop these off and then be on my way.” Richie said, breezing past her. He opened the door to Eddie’s office and came to a full stop. 

Eddie was in his chair and a younger, attractive man was massaging his shoulders and whispering something in his ear. Eddie’s eyes were closed and he was fucking  _ giggling _ . Richie’s mouth fell open and he gaped at the scene. 

“What the actual fuck.” Richie howled angrily. 

“Richie!” Eddie flew up and away from the man. “It’s nothing!” He rushed towards him. The man looked shocked but didn’t move. 

“Yea, it really looked like fucking nothing.” His stomach twisted as he suddenly understood Eddie’s late nights and reluctance to tell him about work. He threw the flowers on the floor and stormed out. 

Eddie ran to catch up, yelling for him to wait. Richie took long strides out to his car, refusing to slow down. 

“Richie! Richie wait!  _ Please!” _ Eddie yelled desperately as they reached the parking lot. 

Richie turned on his heel, facing Eddie. “What? What could you possibly say?” He set his jaw, glaring. He was seething with anger and hurt. 

Eddie stopped some distance from Richie. “It’s not like that!” He said with anguish. “That was Avery!” 

Richie vaguely remembered Eddie talking about Avery, a new employee he thought had a lot of potential. “You never told me Avery was a masseuse.” He said coldly. 

“He’s not! He just thought I looked tense.” Eddie seemed to realize that that was the wrong thing to say. Richie lips drew into a thin line as Eddie ran over to him. “Please, Richie just stay. We’ll talk.”

Richie turned away from him. “I can’t, Eddie. I can’t talk to you right now.” His voice was tight with rage. 

Eddie moved back like he was slapped, Richie never used his real name except when he was furious. The last time had been during a big argument when planning their wedding. It had lead to them not talking for days until Bev locked them in a room.  

“Richie, please. Don’t go.” Eddie was crying, trying to convince him to stay. “I can explain.” 

“No.” He said coldly, not looking at Eddie. “Not right now.” Richie got into his car. He saw Eddie watching him, tears rolling down his cheeks. He wouldn’t let himself turn back. He needed time to process what had happened.

Richie was trying to hold in tears. He had to pull into an empty parking lot, resting his head on the steering wheel. He drew a shaky breath, thinking about what to do in the short term. He couldn’t think about long term. The next few hours were as far as he could consider. He decided he didn’t want to be alone and he wanted to be drunk.  Numbing his pain felt like the best plan. 

That decision made he thought about who to call. He briefly thought about contacting the losers but decided against it, he couldn’t tell them this. He didn't want them to hate Eddie, or tell him to go back and talk to him. Richie didn’t want advice, he wanted someone to listen and commiserate.  He texted Sam, his closest friend outside the losers. They had worked together for nearly a decade and she was half the reason the company was so successful. She agreed to meet him at a bar near their office. He waited in the parking lot another few minutes, trying to stop himself from shaking. He couldn’t process what he had seen. And didn’t want to. He took a deep breath and drove to the bar, trying not to feel anything. 

He was halfway through a double whiskey when Sam came, pulling a stool up to him. “You look like shit.” She said. He had been running his hands through his hair, making it stick up at weird angles. His tie and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. He was sure he looked him look crumpled and crazed. 

“Love you too.” He mumbled, finishing his drink in one gulp. 

Sam ordered a drink for both of them and turned to him. “What the fuck happened?” 

Richie told her plainly, still unable to really believe what he had seen. “What do I do? Am I overreacting?” He asked once he finished. He wanted her to laugh and say of course he was, that Eddie would never hurt him. 

She put her hand on Richie, looking concerned. “I don’t know. It sounds bad Rich. You’ve told me how distant Eddie has been. But I’ve seen you two, he loves you.” It wasn’t what Richie wanted to hear but it was the truth. Something he appreciated about Sam was her honesty. 

“I thought he did.” Richie said bitterly as he took a long drink. 

She squeezed his arm. “He does. Maybe he just messed up?”

“Big fucking mess up.” He said into his drink. 

She nodded. “Yes. But he may not have cheated on you. We don’t know.” She paused. “But if he did you’ll have to decide if you can forgive him. That’s something only you can decide.”

Richie was silent. “I don’t know if I can.” He finally admitted. “We’ve been through so much but cheating? That’s too much. It’s betrayal.” He stopped, regarding his drink again. “But I also don’t want to live without the tiny fucker.”

She chuckled. “I hope it was just the massage- which is weird but manageable. I don’t know Rich. I can’t see him doing that to you.” She squeezed his hand. 

“I couldn’t either. But now I can. In a loop.” He indicated his head. “It's like a fucking film reel. It just keeps repeating.”

“You’re going to have to talk to him. I’m sure he’s been calling you.” 

“I turned my phone off.”  Eddie had called him four times and texted multiple times before he did. He couldn’t handle it. 

Sam regarded him. “What do you need Richie? Do you want to get smashed? Or should I drive you home? Or to a hotel? What do you think?” She asked earnestly. 

Richie thought for a minute. “I’m not ready to go home. And I’m not staying in a hotel, he can. I didn’t do anything wrong.” He paused again. “Can we stay here?” She nodded. “Talk to me about something else.” He ordered another drink. 

Sam chatted to him about mundane things, taking Richie’s mind partially off Eddie. Richie appreciated her more than he ever had, grateful she was available and willing to spend the whole evening with him in a shitty bar. 

They stayed until bar close when Sam offered to drive Richie home. He wasn’t in any state to drive and she had managed to stop drinking a while ago. 

As they pulled up to his place he looked at her again. “What do I say?” Most of his anger was gone, in its place was desperation and sadness. Richie didn’t want to lose Eddie. But he was worried he already had. 

She kissed his cheek. “I don’t know Rich. Let him talk first.” He nodded shakily. She squeezed his arm again. “If you need somewhere to stay call me, okay? I’ll come whenever.”

He gave her a small smile. “Thanks. I owe you.” 

He got out of the car and walked up to his house, steeling himself for what was behind the door. 

 

**\-----**

 

At first  he thought Eddie was asleep. He didn’t see any lights on or hear the TV. As he slipped off his shoes and coat he heard someone padding down the hallway. 

“Oh god Richie.” Eddie flung himself at Richie, wrapping his arms around him. “I was so worried. Your phone was off and no one knew where you were.”

Richie removed himself from Eddie’s arms, moving back. “I was with Sam.” He replied coldly. 

Eddie nodded, obviously relieved. Richie could see he had been crying. He was in an oversized sweater and shorts and his eyes were puffy and red. He sniffed and said, “I tried her and she didn’t pick up. That makes sense.” He made a move to take Richie’s hand but seemed to think better of it. “I’m glad you’re okay.”  He gave Richie a weak smile.

For some reason this infuriated Richie. “Oh, now you’re thinking of me? That’s fucking rich Eddie.” Eddie flinched like Richie had struck him. Richie stormed past him to the bedroom, ripping off his clothes to put on pajamas.

“Are we just going to bed? Do you want to talk?” Eddie followed him, watching him from the doorway. He was keeping away from Richie like he thought Richie might actually hit him, which made Richie even angrier. 

Richie yanked on his pants and turned to Eddie. “I don’t know. What are we doing? Seems like I don’t have a lot of say what goes on in our relationship anyway. So you tell me. What are we doing?” He was practically screaming and he hated it. He didn’t want to be angry, he wanted to be rational and cool headed but that wasn’t how he reacted. He ran hot and often ended up yelling when they fought. Eddie stayed calm and collected, which usually made him yell even more. 

Eddie didn’t say anything, watching as Richie pulled on a faded t shirt. He turned to Eddie, arms crossed and asked what had been on his mind all afternoon. “Did you sleep with him?” 

Eddie was immediately pulled out of his stupor. “What! No!” He finally came in the room and stood near Richie, looking up at him imploringly. “I would  _ never _ . You know that.”

“I don’t know that. Not anymore.” Richie replied cruelly. He saw tears spring to Eddie’s eyes. Eddie tried to wipe them away but more immediately filled the space. Richie felt awful for making him cry, which made him angrier. He shouldn’t feel bad for Eddie feeling like shit. But he did. He didn’t want Eddie to cry and couldn’t handle how broken he looked. 

“Did you kiss him?” He asked, quieter this time, watching Eddie’s face.

“No Richie, no.” Eddie was really crying now and it was all Richie could do not to gather him in his arms and comfort him. Eddie looked up at him, his face full of regret. “He tried once but I moved. That’s it Richie, I swear. Nothing else. Please believe me.” He pleaded.

“So he almost kissed you and you still spend time behind closed doors? That doesn’t sound like fucking nothing.” His anger bloomed, filling his chest.

“It didn’t matter. He doesn’t matter.” 

“He was touching you.” Richie sat on the bed, still not looking at Eddie. “And you liked it. You were giggling.” Richie nearly spat the last part out. Knowing they hadn’t kissed or slept together didn’t make him feel as relieved as he had hoped. 

“Do you like him?” Richie asked the final question that was laying on his heart.

Eddie sat next to Richie on the bed, grabbing his hands. Richie flinched but didn’t pull away. He fixed his eyes on the ground. “No, I don’t Richie. I only want you.” He tried to pull Richie’s chin up but Richie wouldn’t let him. Eddie got on his knees on the floor and peered up at Richie, trying to make eye contact. “Richie, please look at me.” 

Richie moved his head, still refusing to look at his husband. “Were you going to tell me about him?” 

Eddie didn’t answer immediately and Richie’s eyes flicked to him. Eddie’s hands were on his knee and he was barely holding it together. “No.” He said quietly. “I didn’t think it mattered.” He paused, crying too hard to continue.  “Baby, I was an idiot. I didn’t...I wasn’t thinking.” Now it was Eddie’s turn to look away. He played with the cuff of his sweater. “I knew Avery liked me. He flirted with me and stayed late to talk to me. I was...flattered and stupid. But nothing happened. And I didn’t encourage anything, I swear. But it was nice, especially since you and I haven’t been great.”

“Because of you.” Richie couldn’t stop himself from saying, venom in his voice. 

Eddie nodded. “Because of me. I fucked up here Richie. I know it.” His eyes glanced at Richie’s face, trying gauging his reaction, before he continued. “Today Avery came in to talk about a new plan. And then he told me I looked stressed and that he had just taken a massage class. And he started massaging me...and telling me how good I looked. I was going to tell him to stop when you came in!” Eddie looked up at him again. “I swear Richie, nothing else. No other touching or anything.”

“Just a casual massage.” Richie’s voice was bitter and he didn’t care. He didn’t know if Eddie’s confession made him feel better or worse. His stomach was in knots and he felt his own tears running down his cheeks. 

“It didn’t mean anything! I just liked that attention...I don’t like him. I don’t want him. He doesn’t make me feel anything like you do.” Eddie grabbed Richie’s hands again, trying to make him understand. “Do you believe me? Please say you do.” 

Richie looked at him and suddenly felt exhausted. Every part of him was tired. He was tired of trying to make Eddie love him. Tired of arguing. Tired of feeling like it was his fault that Eddie was distant. He didn’t want to fight anymore. 

“I don’t know.” He said quietly. “I just want to go to sleep.” 

Eddie bit his lip, clearly unhappy with the response, but nodded. “Okay let’s go to sleep.” He stood and crawled to his side of the bed. 

Richie stood. “I can’t. I can’t sleep by you tonight. I’ll be in the guest room.” He said as he grabbed his pillow.

“I’ll take the guest room Richie, you stay here.” Eddie said desperately. “Please.”

Richie shook his head. “No, I can’t stay in a bed that smells like us.” He left, knowing that Eddie was watching him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY.  
> Holy angst batman.


	8. Fight for Me (Heathers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pushed all the what-ifs and maybes out of his mind as he pulled his husband into his arms.

When Richie woke up he sat up, not wanting to leave the room right away. He instead tried to ignore the pounding headache from his hangover and thought about the last few weeks. 

He knew something was going on. He knew that Eddie had been trying to tell him something all week but he hadn’t wanted to listen. He didn’t want to ruin the mood and their time together. 

Richie had a habit of glossing over bad conversations, of trying to hurry them along. Eddie wanted to talk about everything, to face down every facet of a problem until it was resolved. It was something Richie had always appreciated, that Eddie wanted to have the difficult conversations.

Richie grabbed his knees, wondering how much of Eddie’s actions were his fault. Maybe he wasn’t enough for Eddie. Maybe Eddie was bored with him. He wasn’t always the best spouse, he could be distant and unwilling to listen. Cracking jokes instead of dealing with the issue. Maybe this was inevitable, he thought sadly, that someone else would catch Eddie’s eye. That he’d want validation from someone else. 

And what happened if Eddie liked the attention from someone else more? What if next time it didn’t stop at an almost-kiss and a massage? Richie’s stomach was in knots, thinking about all the what-ifs.  

He sighed, putting his head on his knees. He didn’t want to talk to Eddie about this. He wanted to forget it happened, to forgive Eddie and move on with their lives, and dates. He hated these conversations and seeing Eddie unhappy. He knew that he couldn’t handle seeing Eddie crying again. It was one of his biggest weakness, he just want Eddie happy and in his arms. At the end of the day, he’d do whatever it took to make that happen. 

He knew he couldn’t gloss over this. They had to talk. 

After taking aspirin, he went to find Eddie, who was sitting at the breakfast bar. He looked worse than he had last night. He was hunched over, looking ten years older than he normally did. Richie’s heart cracked.  

He looked up from his mug when he saw Richie. “Hey babe.” He said quietly. His eyes scanned Richie’s face, trying to gauge his thoughts. “I made coffee.” 

“Thanks.” Richie poured himself a cup and sat by Eddie.  He knew Eddie was waiting for him to say something, to decide what the next steps were. But he couldn’t bring himself to talk to him. He didn’t know what to say. He was still so hurt from what happened. And that Eddie could do that to him, to them. The longer he waited the more his stomach twisted and the more what-ifs ran through his mind.

He stared into his coffee for a few minutes before finally saying, “Do you still love me Eds?” He asked softly, daring to look at his husband.

Eddie was crying again, tears rolling down his cheeks. He blinked them away and took Richie’s hands, looking at him imploringly. “Richie, you’re my everything. I will always love you, even if you decide not to be with me anymore.” It was simple and so Eddie that Richie sighed softly. 

Richie looked at him, “I’m not going to leave you.” 

Eddie let out a huge sigh of relief. He instantly looked better as the intense, crazed look left his eyes. “Oh thank god.” He squeezed Richie’s hands and gave him a small smile. “I was so worried.” He turned his body towards Richie. “Tell me what I need to do Richie. Tell me how to fix this.” 

Richie was again overcome with the desire to gather his husband in his arms and tell him it was fine, not to worry. He just wanted Eddie to be his. 

But he couldn’t. Not yet. They needed to talk. 

“Why did you need his attention Eds? Am I not enough?” He was scared for Eddie’s response. He didn’t know if he could be more. 

Eddie slumped again, his eyes sorrowful. “You’re enough Richie. You are. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you about Avery.” He paused, thinking. “That’s not true. I do know why. I knew the attention was wrong. But I liked having someone younger be interested in me. I was flattered. I justified it because I knew nothing would ever happen.” He looked at Richie. “It wasn’t you, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just liking knowing that I was still desirable.”

“Don’t I make you feel desired?” Richie asked quietly. He appreciated Eddie’s honesty, even though it hurt to hear. 

Eddie ran his thumb over Richie’s hand. “You do. You do. This was about me and my insecurities. You’re the attractive one in our relationship Richie, you’re the one who gets all the looks and attention. I liked knowing that someone thought I was attractive.” He looked down again. “I’m sorry.” 

Richie finally surrendered, seeing how miserable Eddie was. He knew that Eddie was telling the truth, and that he felt terrible. He didn't need Richie to remind him that he messed up.  And Richie didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He just wanted Eddie. 

He pushed all the what-ifs and maybes out of his mind as he pulled his husband into his arms. Eddie nearly fell into him, relieved to have Richie touch him. Eddie tucked his head under Richie’s chin and Richie closed his eyes. Having Eddie in his arms made him forget his anger and sadness. All he wanted was to make Eddie feel better. He could forgive him for what happened, as long as Eddie came back to him every night. 

“I’ll make you a deal Eds.” He whispered into Eddie’s hair. “I promise to do everything I can to make you feel desirable if you promise not to flirt with anyone besides me. And maybe Stan.” 

Eddie chuckled and peered up at Richie. “Absolutely.” He moved and kissed Richie’s cheek. “You forgive me?” 

Richie smiled down at him. He had forgiven Eddie well before he wanted to. That was the problem, he wanted to be with Eddie, even if Eddie had done something to hurt him. He loved him enough to handle some hurt.  “As long as you promise to talk to me about your insecurities and not some 20 something guy.” 

Eddie nodded. “Of course.” He leaned back into Richie. “I’m sorry hun. I should have talked to you months ago, instead of shutting you out. I love you.” 

Richie kissed his hair, “I love you too.”

\------

They sat for a long time, enjoying being in each other's arms. Eventually Eddie asked Richie what he wanted to do that day and Richie shrugged, “I want to spend it with you.”

Eddie moved back to look at Richie. “I’ll plan something. Do you want to go out?” 

Richie shook his head, “No. Let’s stay in.” He paused, thinking that Eddie often caught up on email on Saturday mornings. “Do you need to do any work?”

Eddie shook his head, “No, I wrapped things up yesterday.  I wasn’t sure if we’d need the day together or if I’d need it to move out.” He gave Richie a sad smile.

“Don’t say that.” Richie said quietly, moving to pull Eddie close again. Eddie sunk into him.

“I messed up babe, I didn’t know how you’d react.” Eddie said into his chest. Richie didn't know what to say so he just squeezed him, wishing he could communicate how much Eddie meant to him. Eddie let himself be held for a bit before he moved back again, looking at Richie and trying to smile. “How about some breakfast? I’ll make pancakes.” 

Richie nodded. Eddie knew he loved his pancakes but rarely made them, worried about calories. Richie did most of the cooking and loved whenever Eddie cooked. He watched as Eddie gathered the ingredients, happy to have Eddie back but still feeling hurt. He wanted to go back to earlier this week, when they were cuddled under a blanket and exchanging kisses. He wondered if he was better off before he knew. He wasn’t sure that learning Eddie’s secret made him any happier. 

Eddie was careful and hesitant about what he said, and how. It seemed like he was half expecting Richie to change his mind and kick him out. Things weren’t back to normal, and probably wouldn’t be for a while but Richie wanted them to be. He would do what it took to make that happen. 

They spent the day comfortably, if a bit awkwardly. Eddie was on edge and Richie was still hurt but both wanted things to be okay. Eddie offered Richie an array of options for the night but all he wanted was hang out and watch movies. Eddie happily agreed, eager to do whatever Richie wanted. After dinner they curled up on their couch, Eddie sitting on the opposite end.

“Will you fucking get over here?” Richie said, seeing Eddie glancing at him nervously.

Eddie gave him a small smile and scooted over until he was tucked in Richie’s side. Richie’s arm flung around him. “I wasn’t sure if you’d want me nearby.”  Eddie said as he threw a blanket over them 

“I always want you nearby.” Richie stated. “Today was a roller coaster, huh?” They hadn’t talked about the fight since this morning.

Eddie nodded, then replied, “I’ll take any roller coaster as long as it leads back to you.” His eyes still scanned Richie’s face when he spoke, watching his reactions. 

Richie gently kissed his hair. “Same.” He went back to picking out a movie and found a terrible, gory one that he knew Eddie would normally reject. He risked a glance at Eddie who was biting his lip but nodded at Richie’s questioning look. Richie smiled and started the movie.

About halfway through he was impressed. There was more gore than he expected and Eddie was barely hiding. Richie noticed his eyes squeezed shut several times but he didn’t complain. He also didn't bury his head in Richie, another indication that things were still strained. 

The movie ended and Richie started the next in the series with no comments from Eddie. 

“Hey Eds?” Richie asked a few minutes in, after watching someone’s foot get cut off by a saw. 

“Yes?” Eddie was slightly pale but gave Richie a shaky smile. 

“Can I put my head on you?” Eddie nodded and moved, letting him lay down. Eddie started to stroke his hair and Richie nearly purred. He loved having Eddie’s hands in his hair, scratching his scalp and carding his fingers through it. 

Richie didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he suddenly woke up, still in Eddie’s lap. Eddie was slumped over the couch arm, head propped up on his arm. He looked tenderly at his husband, knowing that he chose to sleep in the uncomfortable position so he didn’t wake Richie. He felt a surge of gratitude at the small gesture. Richie stood and picked Eddie up, bridal style, to carry him to their room. Gently he took off Eddie’s pants and socks, leaving his shirt on. 

He was taking off his own clothes when Eddie stirred and quietly asked, “Are you sleeping here?” 

“Of course.” Richie replied, crawling into bed next to his husband, who curled into him, wrapping his arms around Richie. 

Richie was asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels! All the feels!   
> I hope this chapter helps repair some of the last one. I wouldn't say that they're out of the woods but things are on the mend. 
> 
> As always, thanks for the comments! I love hearing what you think! (even if you're yelling at me :P)


	9. Sharp Dressed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck Eds, this suit. The only thing that looks better on you is me.”

Richie woke the next morning with Eddie spooning him tightly. Eddie was a fierce sleep cuddler and got even closer when he was worried or anxious. That morning he had a near vice like grip on Richie’s chest. 

Richie carefully turned to face Eddie, who was still fast asleep. He pushed Eddie’s hair out of his eyes, watching him. Eddie was an intense person, with strong opinions and an iron will. Richie love that about him but also loved the quiet moments, when Eddie was relaxed and not trying to take on the universe and everyone in it.  He appreciated when the world narrowed and it was only the two of them, when no one else mattered.

That was why he couldn’t stay mad at Eddie. There had been too many times when it was them against everyone else. There was too much anger and hate in the rest of their lives for him to push Eddie away. He didn’t want to take on the world without his partner. 

He also knew that he didn't need to punish Eddie for what happened. He would punish himself about it for weeks, maybe months. Richie wished he could tell Eddie to forgive himself but knew he wouldn’t. Richie sighed to himself, Eddie was always harder on himself than anyone else would ever be. 

Eddie woke up, stretching and looking at Richie. “Hey hun,” He said quietly, his eyes fixed on him.

“Hey.” Richie smiled as he tucked some hair behind his ear. “What should we do today? I think I owe you a run.”

“We can skip the run.” Eddie smiled then frowned a little. “We have that charity thing tonight. We don’t have to go though.” 

Richie had forgotten about it. Uber had given a bunch of money to a GLBT house for at risk youth and Eddie was supposed to go an accept an award on behalf of his company. He was often picked as their token gay and, while he hated it, he never complained. He said it was better him than someone else, and that management loved it. They had taken Monday off, knowing the event would go late. 

“No, we should go.” They had already dry cleaned their suits. And Richie loved how Eddie looked in his suit. 

“If you’re sure.” Eddie moved back from Richie, seeming to realize how close he was. Richie knew Eddie would think that he didn’t want to be touched yet. He would think that the last thing Richie would want would be Eddie’s hands on him after what he did.

Eddie was wrong. All Richie wanted was Eddie to run his hands along him, to feel Eddie next to him. He wanted to remind Eddie that he was Richie’s, and  _ only  _ Richie’s. He nearly told him exactly that but Eddie had already hopped up to shower.

Both spent the day catching up on work. Richie was a recovering workaholic. He’d been better since Eddie moved in but still found himself thinking about artists to sign or label ideas when he was home. Eddie as bad as Richie, constantly feeling like he needed to prove something, he took on every project he could. Without Richie he would probably sleep in the office. Both needed the other to pull them back, to make the other stop working and enjoy life. 

They needed each other for a lot of things, Richie reminded himself. 

**\---------**

It was nearly time to go, both had put on their suits and Richie had to stop himself from immediately ripping Eddie’s off. The lines accentuated how fit Eddie was, especially his waist and ass. Seeing Eddie style his hair made Richie want to run his hands through it and wreck it. Generally, the fancier Eddie looked the more Richie wanted to pounce on him, demolishing all his careful work. Eddie saw him staring as he stuck down a stubborn piece of hair, smiling at him via their full length mirror. 

Richie stood behind him and adjusted his bow tie. “Fuck Eddie, I can’t wait to rip this off you later.” He ran his hands down the front of Eddie’s suit, cupping him through the fabric. “Your ass always looks amazing in suits.” He squeezed Eddie gently. He moaned, arching into his touch and Richie knew he was getting hard. He started to rub Eddie through the layers, watching his expression in the mirror, gently rubbing his hips against Eddie’s ass. 

“Richieee,” Eddie’s eyes were closed as he practically moaned his name. “Our ride will be here in five minutes.” 

Richie bent to kiss Eddie’s neck, “Do you want me to stop?” He asked. He knew he was being unfair but couldn’t quell his hand. 

“No,” Eddie whimpered as he continued.“But you have to. I don’t have time to change into new underwear.” With what seemed to be a great effort he grabbed Richie’s hand and stilled it. “We’ll be back in soon.” He turned to Richie and gave him a small kiss. 

Richie knew Eddie was still being hesitant. He vowed to fix that by the end of the night. He bent down and kissed Eddie lightly, knowing that anything more would frustrate him.

They arrived at the event early so Eddie could be the face of his company, which mostly meant talking to everyone. Richie played the part of adoring husband, nodding along to the conversation and holding Eddie’s drink when he needed to. He didn’t mind. He had dragged Eddie to many similar parties. And he loved watching Eddie in his element. He was amazing at remembering details about people that he had only met once or twice. Everyone smiled when they saw him, always pleased to talk to him. 

It also allowed Richie to stare at Eddie more. Between conversations he would flirt and touch Eddie, wanting him to know that Richie fully intended to follow through on his earlier promise. “Fuck Eds, this suit. The only thing that looks better on you is me.” He whispered as they moved to another group.

Eddie flushed slightly and kissed the corner of his mouth. “You’re dangerous.”

Richie growled, his tone low. “You better remember it.” He nipped Eddie’s ear. 

Richie continued this throughout the cocktail hour.  At one point one of Eddie’s coworkers asked if he could drive a stick and Richie replied with an enthusiastic, “Yes, he’s great at handling sticks.” Which prompted Eddie to glare quickly at Richie and the coworker to ask Eddie’s opinions about them for the next five minutes. 

After they parted ways from another group Richie stared at his wrist. Eddie furrowed his brows. “Richie, what are you doing?” 

“Checking my magic watch, obviously.” Richie grinned at him.

“Oh? And what does it say?” Eddie asked, laughing lightly.

Richie leaned in so only Eddie heard him, “That you’re not wearing any underwear.”

Eddie smiled at him, “Sorry, your watch is wrong babe.”

Richie hummed into Eddie’s neck, placing a quick kiss, “Must be about an hour fast then.” Before Eddie could respond another group approached them, asking about the China expansion. 

“You’re in quite the mood tonight.” Eddie said as they found their table. It was off to the side, they were next to the wall. 

Richie kissed him lightly, “It’s the suit, I can’t be held responsible for what I say or do when you wear it.” He grabbed his ass quickly as they sat. 

Eddie would have to give a short speech later but for now they listened to the other speakers. The first was a religious leader who lead them in a short prayer.

“Mm, the only altar I want to worship at is you and your hips. I’ll kneel down and worship you anytime.” Richie leaned in and whispered in Eddie’s ear, letting his nose nudge Eddie’s hair. “I promise to be utterly devoted to all of you.” He saw Eddie shudder. He turned to Richie and gave him a ‘Seriously?’ look. Richie nodded, a small smile on his lips. 

Richie scooted his chair closer to Eddie’s. He leaned in and whispered again, “Nice shirt, can I talk you out of it?” Eddie didn’t turn but Richie could see the curve of his lips. 

The next speaker was droning on and Eddie was eating a breadstick. Richie watched as his adam’s apple bobbed. He leaned in again, “Watching you eat should be a sin. All I can think of is those lips wrapped around me, your head bobbing up and down.”

Eddie turned to him. “You’re awful.” He whispered, smiling.

“Absolutely.” He said, kissing his cheek. 

Eddie’s speech was next and Richie watched proudly as he delivered a sweet, well prepared speech. Richie scanned the audience, watching reactions. People were nodding and chuckling at the right parts. He smiled. 

Then he saw Avery at another table, gazing adoringly at Eddie. Instantly, his smile disappeared and his blood boiled. He should have known that uber would send the only other gay person to this but he had forgotten that Avery still existed. For some reason, he thought that Avery would stop existing once they had talked. It was only fair. He gripped his drink, staring daggers at the other man, who didn’t notice. He at least hadn’t tried to talk to Eddie, this was the first time Richie had seen him all night. 

Richie shook his head as Eddie walked back, he wasn’t going to let Avery ruin their night. Or his plans. He had already ruined enough. 

After Eddie came back everyone congratulated him and Richie leaned in, “Great speech. But I prefer your mouth engaged in other actions. Like kissing me, your tongue licking me.” Eddie flushed again and stood again, grabbing Richie’s hand.

“We’ll be back, excuse us.” Eddie apologized to the table as they rushed off. Richie worried that he had gone too far and that Eddie was mad. 

“You’re going to kill me.” Eddie said, attacking Richie’s neck with his mouth as soon as they were alone. “You don’t think I want to see you out of that suit, with your hands on my ass and your lips on me?” 

Richie snarled as he captured Eddie’s lips, crushing them against his. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a door and pulled Eddie through it. Luckily, it was the coat closet, mostly empty since it was summer. Richie closed the door, putting his lips on Eddie’s neck as he threw off Eddie’s jacket and started to unbutton Eddie’s shirt. He sucked on Eddie’s neck and collarbone. 

Eddie moaned and pushed Richie against the wall. “You’re going to leave a mark.” 

“Yes I am.” Richie moved to another part of his neck. “Everyone is going to know you’re mine. Especially that little fuck boy.” He grabbed Eddie’s ass as he said it, pulling him closer.

“What are you talking about? What has gotten into you tonight?” Eddie asked, pulling back slightly. 

“You hopefully.” Richie said, winking at him. “Or me in you. I’m not picky.” Eddie rolled his eyes but quickly forgot any other questions as Richie attacked his neck again, unbuttoning the last of Eddie’s shirt and throwing it open. 

“You’re absurd. We’re at a work event.” He admonished without heat, leaning into Richie’s hands. 

“Yea, so I’m working it.” Richie smiled at him. Eddie shook his head slightly but Richie knew he loved it. Eddie had a secret kink about sex in public places. He loved it. It had lead to some interesting but damn hot situations. 

Richie put his hands on Eddie’s chest, playing with his nipples. Eddie moaned quietly and arched into him, grinding his hips into him. Richie moved his hand down, intending to touch him. 

Eddie slapped him away gently. “Don’t. I’ve been wanting to suck you off all night. Don’t distract me.” Richie found he couldn’t argue with that, especially as Eddie kissed him quickly on the mouth before he kneeled down, unzipping Richie’s pants and pushing them down. His dick eagerly sprang out and Eddie palmed it, watching Richie’s reaction. 

Richie gritted his teeth as Eddie gently licked him through his underwear. He teased him, taking his head in his mouth and licking him before finally pulling the briefs down. Eddie gave him long, slow licks, not taking Richie in his mouth. His thumbs rested in the hollows of Richie’s hips, holding him in place. 

“Eds, you’re going to kill me.” Richie said after several minutes.

Eddie smiled up at him innocently and took Richie in his mouth. Richie couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into him. Eddie’s mouth was warm and wet. He wanted more. Eddie started to slowly bob his head and Richie groaned. He couldn’t grab Eddie’s hair since they had to leave the closet without looking too wrecked. Instead he gripped the walls with white knuckles. 

“Here’s the coat closet.” Richie heard someone outside the door say. They sounded close. Richie panicked and started to pull away. Eddie kept his hips in place with his hands and sped up his motions. Richie bit his knuckle to avoid moaning 

“I don’t think it’s open yet. It’s too early,” A woman’s voice responded. 

“We can just go in and grab them.” The voices were getting closer. 

Eddie continued with his fast, deep movements, moving one hand to Richie’s balls, fondling them.  Richie was trying not to come, knowing he couldn’t do it quietly. 

“No, we’ll come back.” Richie heard the people walking away let out a sigh of relief.  He finally let himself come, a string of obscenities flowing from his mouth as Eddie swallowed his cum. 

“Your kink is going to kill me.” He said as Eddie gave him one final long lick, before leaning back on his knees. 

“You’re the one who has been handsy all night.” Eddie retorted, looking proud of himself. “What did you expect?” He stood and zipped Richie up. 

“Watch the goods!” He yelped, which made Eddie smile. Richie smiled back as he tilted Eddie’s chin up, kissing him. Eddie returned the kiss, leaning into Richie and pinning him against the wall again.  

“I love you Richie.” Eddie muttered, breaking the kiss and looking up at him. 

“Love you too.” 

They left the party shortly after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to some happier, sexier moments.   
> Jealousy? What jealousy? Nope, everything is fine.


	10. Crazy little thing called love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m just admiring the view.” Richie said, watching Eddie in his nearly naked state. “You naked in the moonlight might be my new favorite image for the spank bank.”

Richie expected to go home but Eddie had other plans. “Babe, where are we going?” Richie asked as the uber turned away from their house.

“You’ll see. You’re not the only one who can plan surprises.” Eddie said with a triumphant smile. 

Richie squeezed his hand, “Well touche. I am ready for my surprise.” He rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder for the rest of the drive, closing his eyes and listening to Eddie breathing. It was late and he was tired, even if he was excited to see what Eddie planed. Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a beach. Eddie grabbed a bag from the back as they exited. 

“You really planned this.” Richie was impressed.

“There are some advantages to working for uber.” Eddie kissed Richie lightly. “I wanted to do something for you, after the fantastic dates you planned for me.”  _ And after Avery.  _ The unspoken portion hung in the air, making Eddie look worried until he shook his head and smiled at Richie.

Richie kissed him, trying to let him know that he understood what Eddie didn’t say. “What’s the plan?” He didn’t want to dwell on Avery any longer. 

“Follow me.” Eddie walked down to the beach and Richie followed. It was late and the beach was empty. Richie inhaled deeply. He loved the ocean- the spray of the water, the smell of salt, the sound of waves crashing. He closed his eyes, soaking everything in. 

When he opened them he saw that Eddie had laid a blanket out, a bottle of wine and a small array of snacks on it. “I thought maybe some stargazing and swimming?” Eddie asked, looking up at him. 

Richie bent down to kiss him. “Where are our swimsuits?” He asked, sitting and taking a cracker with cheese. 

Eddie grinned slyly “I didn't think we’d need them.” He sat by Richie. “But I did bring clothes for after, so we don’t have to put the suits back on.”

“Skinny dipping, I love it.” Richie took a grape and fed it to Eddie, watching his smile. 

“I thought we’d swim first? Then eat?” Eddie was clearly trying to act like he hadn’t planned out every facet of the evening, even though he had. Richie knew straying from his plans would stress Eddie out so he nodded, pulling off his jacket. He watched as Eddie carefully took his clothes off, folding them in the bag, until he was down to his briefs. 

“It looks like you got distracted.” Eddie joked, seeing that Richie hadn’t moved.

“I’m just admiring the view.” Richie said, watching Eddie in his nearly naked state. “You naked in the moonlight might be my new favorite image for the spank bank.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Beep beep Richie.” Richie saw the smile on his lips and knew he didn’t mind. “Are you coming?” He put his hands on his hips, watching Richie.

Richie stood and ripped off his clothes, throwing them haphazardly onto the sand. “Richie! Your suit!” Eddie started to pick up the discarded clothes, folding them.

“Don’t care.” Richie was naked and he quickly pulled Eddie’s briefs off before picking him up and carrying them to the ocean. Eddie yelped but immediately wrapped his legs around Richie, their chests flush. 

Eddie moved some of Richie’s hair away from his face, smiling. “You’re ridiculous.” 

Richie kissed him as he squeezed Eddie’s butt. “That’s why you love me.” 

“It’s true.” Eddie kissed him again as they entered the warm water. He left soft kisses on Richie’s lips and chin as Richie walked out to his hips.

“Good, remember that.” Richie said. Before Eddie could ask why Richie fell backwards into the water, bringing Eddie with him. 

Eddie came up first, sputtering and swearing. “You are a total moment ruiner.” 

Richie smiled at him and pulled him close, kissing him before dropping them both underwater again. He continued the kiss as they went under, tasting salt water and Eddie. Eddie was flush against Richie and he could feel his thigh moving between Richie’s legs. Richie responded, grinding into him. They came up quickly, needing a breath.

“Fuck, I love you Eds.” Richie broke the kiss and pulled Eddie close, pushing his hair back before capturing his lips again. Eddie sighed into his mouth and moved his hands to Richie’s back, grabbing his ass. Eddie’s leg was still between Richie and he gasped as Eddie rubbed against him, his erection starting to grow. 

Richie couldn’t get enough of Eddie, running his hands all over and enjoying the slickness of his skin covered in water. Richie moved down to grab Eddie’s erection when he felt a light on them.

“This is a public beach and it’s closed.” Richie heard. He blinked against the light and held up his hand, seeing a cop on the beach, shining a flashlight on them. “You need to leave.”

“Ten more minutes?” Richie yelled back and Eddie hit him.

“Jesus, really Richie?” Eddie glared at him briefly. 

Luckily the officer laughed and said, “Nope, come on guys. I’ve got underage drinking to bust up.” 

The two started walking to the beach and Eddie paused, yelling, “We’re not wearing clothes.” 

The officer chuckled and turned around. “Let me know when I can look.” 

They reached the beach and Eddie handed Richie some sweats before putting on his own clothes. “You can turn around.” Eddie said, clearly embarrassed by the situation. Richie put an arm around him and kissed his wet hair. 

The officer turned and smiled at them. “Sorry to ruin the night boys. Seemed very romantic.”

“It was, my husband is pretty great.” Richie replied, squeezing his shoulder. 

“Very sweet.” He nodded. “I can trust you to leave right? I’ve got to keep walking.”

Eddie nodded, “Yes, of course.” 

“Have a good night.” The officer waved goodbye and continued along the beach. 

Eddie was already putting everything in the bag. “That was so embarrassing,” He groaned. 

Richie pulled him up and kissed him quickly. “Babe, it’s okay. It was funny. Who else gets busted by the cops for making out in their thirties? No one, that’s who.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “I loved it. Thank you for planning this.” 

“Really?” Eddie looked up at him, eyes full of disappointment. 

“Really!” Eddie gave him a small smile. “Listen, what if we leave the beach and go lie in the grass? We can still star gaze- and there’s no curfew there.” 

Eddie nodded happily and scooped up the rest of the supplies. Richie grabbed the bag and Eddie’s hand. They found a spot of grass just off the beach and laid out, looking up. Richie’s head was on Eddie’s thighs and Eddie was sitting up, tenderly combing through the wet curls. 

“See? This is great.” Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand and squeezed it. 

“You’re right, it worked out.” Eddie looked up at the sky. “Pretty amazing huh?” 

Richie turned to look at Eddie, “Best view in the world.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and lightly hit Richie. “You’re so cheesy.” 

“I thought that’s what you liked about me.” He smiled at Eddie, who didn’t quit return it.

“Richie,” Eddie started and he knew where Eddie was going. He sat up and kissed Eddie.

“Don’t. We don’t need to talk about it anymore. I don’t want to.” Richie didn’t want to hear about Avery or Eddie’s almost indiscretion. He didn’t care. He had Eddie back and that was what mattered. 

Eddie looked at him, face full of conflicting emotions. “Richie this isn’t something we can just be done talking about. You can’t be over it already.” 

“Yes I can. We talked. We’re done. I don’t want to waste more time with you by talking about it.” Richie looked Eddie in the eye and eventually Eddie nodded reluctantly. They went back to stargazing and enjoying the basket’s contents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize the irony in Richie not wanting to talk about Avery, much like Eddie didn’t want to talk about the freeze out but Richie definitely doesn’t. Oh well, I’m sure this won’t bit him in the ass later. 
> 
> Also, whoops, posted this chap to the wrong fic. That would be confusing for all of us.


	11. Time after time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie ended up with all his limbs in the middle, while Eddie was awkwardly sprawled over him. “I feel like I’m laying on a surfboard.” Eddie joked.
> 
> “Hilarious.” Richie deadpanned as he let his hips drop slightly, making Eddie yelp. “You should be nicer to your surfboard.”

Richie had planned the next date for Friday. Eddie tried to get details of out him through blowjobs and head rubs, which Richie encouraged but still didn’t tell him anything. He was determined to keep things a surprise. 

That night Richie was home earlier than Eddie, setting up their items for the night. He had bought something quick for dinner later and moved the furniture in their apartment to the walls.

“I’m home!” Eddie opened the door and saw what Richie had done. “What exactly are we doing tonight?” He asked with some suspicion. 

Richie had closed the draps and put all the lights on the dimmest setting. There was some quiet music play and the furniture was pushed to the side. A twister mat laid in the middle of the room. 

“Playing twister, obviously.” Richie replied slyly.

Eddie arched an eyebrow, “Twister?” He was clearly skeptical. 

Richie walked over and kissed him, “Strip twister.” 

Eddie nodded, “Ahh, strip twister. Okay, that sounds better.” He took off his coat, hanging it up. “How do we play?” 

“Regular twister but if you lose you strip. Other person picks the article of clothing. ” Richie said, “And we’re starting without socks. Socks are bullshit.” He wiggled his toes and Eddie laughed, taking his socks off. 

“You know you’re a gangle monster, right? There’s no way you can win.” Eddie was stretching and gave him a challenging look.

“Au contraire, I am all limbs,” He wiggled his arms at Eddie. “I can reach every spot.”

Eddie laughed, “We’ll see.” He walked over to the mat. “Who starts?”

“You.” Richie picked up the board, spinning it. “Left foot yellow.” 

Eddie picked up his foot overly carefully and set it down. “Pretty tricky stuff.”

“Har Har.” Richie said, giving him the board. “Just you wait.” 

It wasn’t long until Richie was stretched over Eddie, his feet on opposite sides and one hand under Eddie’s back. “Still feeling confident?” He asked quietly, nudging Eddie’s neck with his nose.

“Just spin the damn thing.” Eddie face was flush, partially from effort and from Richie constantly rubbing against him. Richie took every opportunity to create some friction between them, slowly pulling his legs over Eddie’s groin or kissing and nibbling on whatever skin he could reach. 

“Oh, tough luck. Right hand green.” Eddie’s right hand was on red and he had both legs on it as well. 

Eddie tried picking his hand up as Richie leaned in, nipping his neck. Eddie fell, glaring at him. “That’s cheating.”

“Nope, that’s the game.” Richie stood, stretching. “Lose the pants. It’ll probably help you.” 

Eddie shimmed out of his pants and grabbed the board. “You’re starting this time.” Richie resisted running his hands over Eddie’s legs, wanting to touch him. 

Richie ended up with all his limbs in the middle, while Eddie was awkwardly sprawled over him. “I feel like I’m laying on a surfboard.” Eddie joked. 

“Hilarious.” Richie deadpanned as he let his hips drop slightly, making Eddie yelp. “You should be nicer to your surfboard.”

Eddie laughed and kissed his chest, rubbing himself against Richie. “Sorry.” He said, his voice low. Richie growled as he felt himself getting hard and Eddie continue to rub against him.

He spun, trying to distract himself. “Okay Eds, right foot blue.” 

Eddie took the hard route, trying to move his right foot under Richie. Richie gently leaned into him, making him fall.  “Not fucking fair.” Eddie said. 

“Just using the tools at my disposal.” Richie let himself drop, smiling at Eddie. “Briefs.”

“Who picks briefs next?” Eddie was still sitting on the board, his lips tight. He was not pleased that he had lost twice in a row. “It’s obviously shirt next.” 

Richie shrugged, sitting up. “When you finally win a game you can pick shirt.” He couldn’t resist, he leaned into Eddie, kissing his thighs and running his hands over Eddie’s ass.

“Are we playing or having sex? Because I’m game for either.” Eddie said, canted his hips towards Richie. 

“Game. I’m just letting you know the stakes,” Richie replied, gently fondling Eddie’s balls.

“You’re the fucking worst.” Eddie said, closing his eyes. 

Richie removed his hands, chuckling. “Game’s not over Eds. Maybe you’ll finally win one and I’ll take something off.” Eddie glared at Richie but took Richie’s words to heart and won the next two games. The second one he won by slowly licking the shell of Richie’s ear, making him weak in the knees until he fell.

“You’re not the only one who can play dirty.” Eddie said, grinning down at him. 

“Yea, yea.” Richie stood. He had lost his shirt the first time and started to undo his pants.

“Let me,” Eddie said, standing. His deft fingers unbottoned Richie’s pants and he let his hands follow them as they fell to the floor. Richie’s erection sprang out and Eddie looked up at him. “Do we have to play another game?” He asked, palming Richie, who keened into him.

“Oh Eds, this one is for all the marbles though.” Richie pressed himself into Eddie’s hand, enjoying the touch. “Who knows how we’ll end up.”

Eddie groaned in frustration and removed his hand. “Fine. You start.” 

This game went much slower than the others. Both were distracted by all the hot, bare skin. Eddie kept rubbing against Richie, nearly doing him in when Eddie’s ass was on Richie’s erection.  Richie’s mouth was near Eddie’s leg and he leaned over, sucking on his inner thigh. Eddie shuddered.

“That’s not fair.” He moaned.

“You keep saying that.” Richie said, moving his head to another spot. He wanted to leave marks all over Eddie, marking him as his.  “Haven’t I made it clear I don’t care?” 

Eddie spun. “Right hand yellow.” Richie moved his hand, shifting so he was now perfectly under Eddie. 

“I think you rigged this.” Richie said, slowly taking Eddie’s cock in his mouth. Eddie groaned loudly, his hips pitching to Richie. He could feel Eddie growing hard in his mouth bobbed his head as best he could. 

“I didn’t.” Eddie moaned as Richie removed his mouth. “What the fuck?” He glared down at Richie. 

“I need to spin. I’m winning.” He looked at Eddie and saw his best ‘you ass face.  “Left foot green.” 

Eddie moved his foot from green to yellow, widening his hips and giving Richie an even better angle. He took Eddie in his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks as best he could. 

“You’re not winning.” Eddie gritted out. “Right foot green.”

Richie released him again. “If I move I can’t reach you.” He said matter of factly. 

“Are you telling me I need to lose to get a blow job?” Eddie huffed. 

Richie chuckled. “Yes.” 

“Not going to work.” 

Richie smiled at him, appreciating Eddie’s competitive spirit. He moved, now his groin was under Eddie’s chest and he arched up, rubbing himself against Eddie. 

“Richie, your erection is distracting.” Eddie had closed his eyes, trying not to fall.

“Because it’s so huge?” He said, continuing to move against him. 

“Whatever you say babe.” 

“Ohh, Eds gets off a good one.” He reached for the spinner. “Right foot green.”

Eddie tried to move but fell, landing on Richie.  He adjusted so he was sitting on Richie’s hips. “Finally, let’s have sex.” Eddie lowered himself, kissing Richie deeply and grinding their hips together. 

Richie kissed him back, his hands gripping Eddie’s ass and kneading it. He knew he couldn’t let Eddie continue. Richie’s resolving was crumbling each time Eddie’s hips moved and their erections touched. Even through Richie’s boxers it felt amazing.

He broke the kiss after a minute, “This is not the end of the date, you are distracting.” 

Eddie sat up. “Not the end? We’re nearly naked. This feels like the end.”

“That’s because you have no imagination.” Richie joked as he pushed his hands under Eddie’s shirt, running his hands over his torso. 

“Well what’s next then?”  Eddie asked, clearly frustrated with all the foreplay. 

“So impatient.” Richie’s hands played with Eddie’s nipples, making them into hard pebbles. Eddie arched into him, his eyes closing. “I thought we’d do massages.” 

“Mm, that sounds nice.” Some of the annoyance drained from Eddie’s voice. 

Richie flipped him over, so he was leaning over him. He quickly kissed his lower back then stood. “I got a mat and everything.” He found a place to rent them and had bought oil. 

He grabbed both, laying the mat down. Eddie had say up and was watching him, entertained. “Does this include a happy ending?” 

Richie pretended to be aghast. “I am a professional.” He broke into a smile. “Of course it does.” He patted the mat, “Hop on hubby.”

“You have such a way of ruining the mood.” Eddie said he stood. Richie pulled off Eddie’s shirt in one fluid motion, resisting the urge to touch him. Eddie got on the mat, laying with his face in the small hole. 

Richie couldn’t stop himself from squeezing his ass again before he shed his own boxers and sat on Eddie thighs. “I’m trying to make sure you don’t end the evening too quickly.” He poured some oil onto his hands and rubbed it into Eddie’s back.

Eddie moaned quietly. “That feels so good.” 

He chuckled, “I’ve barely even started.” He started to run his hands on Eddie’s back, enjoying sitting on Eddie and having him naked beneath him. He started massaging Eddie gently, his thumbs rubbing into Eddie’s shoulder blades. He loved his husband’s tone back and how it felt under his hands. He ran his hands down Eddie’s back before returning to his shoulders. 

With a flash he remember that Avery had touched Eddie like this. He had massaged Eddie and Eddie had allowed it. The knot of jealousy appeared in his chest. He pushed his thumb into Eddie’s back harder than he intended.

“Ouch, be careful Richie.” Eddie said, tensing up briefly. 

“Sorry!” Richie returned to Eddie’s massage, trying to rid Avery from his mind. 

But of course he couldn’t. He kept seeing Avery’s hands on Eddie, Eddie making the same small moans and meowing noises under his hands. He couldn’t handle it. He paused, trying to contain his mounting jealousy and anger.

“Are you okay?” Eddie craned his head to look at him. 

“I just, I need a minute.” Richie gave him a small smile and stood. “Bathroom break.” 

He locked the bathroom door and put his hands on the sink, trying to convince himself that he was fine. That he was over it. He knew that nothing happened. He wanted everything to be fine. He willed it to be fine. Eddie picked him. Eddie was his. He repeated it to himself in the mirror. It was fine. It was over. Eddie was his. 

When he finally opened the door Eddie was standing outside, looking concerned. “Are you okay?”

A witty response died on his lips, instead he gave him a half hearted smile. “I’m great Eds. Shall we?” 

Eddie watched, clearly not believing him. “Are you sure? We can talk.” Richie gave a quick head shake, not trusting his voice. Eddie paused before asking, “What if I give you a massage instead? You won twister anyway.”

Richie had to admit that that sounded better. As much as he hated it, he wasn’t sure he could touch Eddie again without seeing Avery. Not that night at least. “Are you sure?”

Eddie nodded, “Lead the way.”

Richie settled on the mat and Eddie sat on him, pouring some oil on his back. Richie shivered, “That’s cold!” 

Eddie chuckled. “I’ll warm it up.” He added his hands, pushing the oil around. 

“Mm, much better.” He closed his eyes, enjoying Eddie’s hands on him. He moved them over Richie’s collarbones and shoulder blades, making small circles and then using his thumbs on Richie’s knots. 

Eventually he moved down to Richie’s lower back, his fingertips brushing Richie’s ass. As he started to massage Richie’s cheeks, making Richie push into him, he heard Eddie’s stomach growl loudly.

He turned, smiling. “Hungry babe?” 

Eddie gave an embarrassed shrug. “I guess. Sorry.” 

Richie turned over, “It’s okay, we can eat.” He stood, pulling on his boxers. “I grabbed sushi from the place we like.” He grabbed his shirt, putting it on as he walked to the fridge. He didn’t mind ending the date here, before he had to confront his feelings. 

Eddie followed him, pulling on his shirt and boxers too. “Are you okay?” He asked again, watching Richie.

Richie smiled, “Definitely.” He grabbed the sushi and handed Eddie a plate. 

They sat at the table, Richie pushing his feelings down and asking Eddie about his day. Eddie ignored the smiles that didn’t reach Richie’s eyes as he answered Richie’s questions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, sorry, it’s not that easy. Richie definitely is not over it yet. 
> 
> I have the day off work and am effectively snowed (well iced) in so I’m hoping to get 2 chapters of this fic posted today! So productive. (I did run errands earlier before the weather turned so it’s not a totally lazy day.)


	12. Chains and Whips Excite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned and saw Eddie in the door frame of their bathroom, wearing a cop uniform.
> 
> Well, pieces of one. The uniform was incredibly tight and instead of the normal pants Eddie was wearing booty shorts. He had the cap placed jauntily on his head aviator sunglasses that were pushed to the bridge of his nose. He looked fucking sexy.

Eddie told Richie he was taking Saturday to plan his own date, wanting to do something for Richie. 

“You don’t have to Eds, this is about you.” 

“Nope, I’m doing this. But I need you out of the house for a little while. So, shoo.” Eddie had told him to run some errands they’d been neglecting and Richie had happily compiled. 

When he got home Eddie was pulling dinner out from some boxes. “I ordered food, I hope that’s okay.”

“Very exciting date Eds.” Richie joked, grabbing a plate. 

“This isn’t the date.” Eddie replied sternly. “The date is after we eat.” 

“Well I’d better eat quickly then.” Richie said, sitting. They hadn’t talked about what happened yesterday and Richie was fine with it. He was looking forward to whatever Eddie had planned and cared more about that than any lingering anxiety he felt. 

Two two caught up on their days and talked about anniversary plans. Richie refused to tell Eddie what he had planned and Eddie had been trying to get details.

“At least tell me what to wear.” Eddie asked, finishing his food.

“Nothing, you should wear nothing. Not just for our anniversary, that’s just my general request.” Richie said, smiling at him. Eddie rolled his eyes, standing.

“Fine don’t tell me.” He went into the kitchen, dropping off their plates. “Give me twenty minutes then come into the bedroom.”

“Sexy, not leaving the house. I like it.” Richie wiggled his eyebrows at Eddie. He did the dishes while trying not to check the clock too frequently. He made it for 18 minutes then couldn’t wait any longer, going to the bedroom a little early. He peered in, not seeing Eddie. He entered the room, looking around. Nothing seemed different.  

From behind him he heard, “Well, Mr. Tozier, the dangerous criminal. It looks like I’ve finally caught you.” He turned and saw Eddie in the door frame of their bathroom, wearing a cop uniform.

Well, pieces of one. The uniform was incredibly tight and instead of the normal pants Eddie was wearing booty shorts. He had the cap placed jauntily on his head aviator sunglasses that were pushed to the bridge of his nose. He looked fucking sexy. 

Richie grinned, “I guess you did. What are you going to do with me?” He wanted to pick Eddie up and throw him onto the bed but he needed to let this go how Eddie wanted more. As long as he got to see that ass in those shorts. 

Eddie strolled over, looking serious, “Well, I’ll need to cuff you until my backup arrives.” He pulled the cuffs off his belt and spun them. 

“Maybe we can work something else out.” Richie said coyly as Eddie approached. He put his hands up, “I’d be happy to exchange some  _ services  _ if we can forget about this.” He accented his words by grabbing Eddie’s crotch, making him bit his bottom lip. 

“Don’t touch the officer sir.” Eddie moved back. “Let’s see if you have the goods to backup your offer.” Eddie leaned against the wall again, swinging his cuffs. “Strip.”

Richie compiled embarrassingly fast. He loved when Eddie took control in the bedroom. He was so confident and sexy, Richie ate it up. Once he was naked he turned to Eddie again, striking a pose. “Well?” 

Eddie paused, pretending to consider him, then shook his head. “Nope, I don’t think you have anything to offer me.” 

“What about my mouth?” Richie asked. 

“You can try.” Eddie said. Richie got on his knees, undoing Eddie’s pants and pulling his half heart dick out. He gave Eddie a long lick and swirled his head in his mouth, feeling Eddie grow hard. 

“Don’t tease the officer.” Eddie said. Richie took Eddie in his mouth, his hands moving to Eddie’s ass and grabbing it through the shorts. He started to move up and down on Eddie, slowly. 

“Go faster.” Eddie demanded. Richie sped up, hollowing his cheeks. He knew that Eddie was close when he started to thrust into Richie’s mouth, his hands in Richie’s hair. Eddie came in his mouth, tugging on his hair and moaning as he did. 

“Well officer, am I off the hook?” Richie asked after he swallowed, looking up at Eddie. He hoped not, he wasn’t ready for the night to be over. Eddie was always better after an orgasm than Richie, who just wanted to fall asleep. 

Eddie shook his head, tucking himself back in and buttoning his pans. “Not even close. I’m going to need you to lie down.” Eddie pushed him on the bed, face down, before crawling on him. 

“You’re cold, officer.” Richie said, his face in the bed.

“You should know better than to try and bribe an officer of the law. Don’t resist.” 

“What happens if I resist?” Richie whispered, feeling Eddie’s familiar weight on him. 

Eddie took Richie’s arm and cuffed it before attaching the cuff to the bedpost. He leaned in and whispered in Richie’s ear, “You don’t want to find out.” He voice was low and husky. Richie shuddered and Eddie took his other arm, performing the same action. Richie was effectively stretched out on the bed. 

“Well now what Mr. Police Man?” Richie asked, lifting his head to watch as Eddie crawled off him.

“No more talking.” Eddie said sternly, moving out of Richie’s view. 

“But I can’t see the sexy officer.” Richie said. He felt a crack of a whip on his butt, not hard but firm. He jumped from the surprise.

“I said no talking.” He heard Eddie say, “Unless you want another one.” 

Richie couldn’t resist. “No sir.” He felt the whip again, a little harder. He could feel himself growing harder. 

“You don’t need to see me.” He heard Eddie say next to his ear. “You’ll be able to tell where I am.” Richie felt something light on his calf, like a feather. He started from the ticklish contact. “Do you trust me?” Eddie asked.

“Of course.” Richie said. He felt the feather move up his leg to his thigh. He spread his legs, trying to give Eddie whatever access he needed.

The feather traced his butt cheek slowly and he groaned. And was rewarded with another whip. “I told you no talking. You need to listen better Mr. Tozier.” 

Eddie moved the feather to the other leg, starting the same slow trail. He stopped at Richie’s lower back, tracing slow patterns into it. Richie tried to arch his butt to get Eddie to pay more attention to it but it only made Eddie move further away. He swept the feather up and down one arm then the other. Then traced light patterns on his back and sides. Eddie was taking his time, it was driving Richie crazy. 

He felt Eddie lean in again and heard in his ear, “You’re sure you trust me?”

“Yes!” Richie tried to turn towards Eddie to kiss him but Eddie moved. His hand parted Richie’s butt cheek and he felt the feather running up then down his crack. He shuddered. 

“Fuck Eds.” The light touch was killing him. He wanted Eddie to grab him and mark him. Taking it slow was never Richie’s style and Eddie knew it. He was torturing Richie. 

The whip him him again, a little harder. “You aren’t very good at listening. No talking.” 

“Sorry sir.” 

Another crack. Richie was beginning to wonder if he’d be sore from this tomorrow. He didn’t care. The change from the light touch of the feather to the pain of the whip was intoxicating.

Eddie asked again, “Do you trust me?” His voice sounded slightly strained, like he needed Richie’s answer. 

“Goddamnit Eds, yes.” Richie said. 

“Good, don’t move.” He heard Eddie leave. He was gone long enough that Richie tried turn and look around under. He was cuffed effectively enough that he couldn’t turn.

“I told you not to move.” He heard Eddie shut the door again and, shortly after, felt another crack.

Eddie crawled top of him and Richie ground into him, feeling that Eddie’s erection had returned and was rubbing against his cheeks. Eddie reciprocated, rubbing himself between Richie’s cheeks. Richie wanted him. He didn’t like the idea of not being able to touch Eddie during sex but feeling Eddie’s cock near his hole made him willing to give in. “Eds, please.” He moaned, trying to get Eddie to touch him more. 

“Not yet.” Eddie said, pushing Richie back down. He briefly parted Richie’s cheeks, giving him a long lick before flicking his tongue into Richie’s hole. Richie could stop himself from thrusting into him. Eddie pulled back, letting Richie know he couldn’t do that. Richie held still as Eddie’s tongue prodded him after making slow circles around his hole.

“Eddds.” He moaned, accidently moving again as Eddie’s tongue made him shiver. 

Eddie licked him once more then said, “Don’t make me tie your legs down too.” He felt Eddie get off him. 

“I need to flip you, don’t struggle.” Eddie warned. He quickly undid the cuffs and Richie flipped over, trying to pull Eddie on top of him. He succeeded for a minute, capturing Eddie’s lips and pulling him onto his lap. 

“Alright sir, I’m clearly going to need to tie down your legs too. You snake.” 

“Can’t help it, you’re so fucking sexy.” Richie told him, his hands running over Eddie’s body. He wanted to tear off the uniform. It was so tight it was sinful. 

“You’re getting blindfolded too.” Eddie took Richie’s arm off his and cuffed him back on the bed before doing the same with his other arm. He slipped a bandana over Richie’s eyes, careful not to catch any hair as he tied it. Richie felt ties on his legs, making him spread eagle on the bed. 

“I need you to trust me.” Eddie said, crawling on him again. He sounded more desperate this time. 

“I do baby.” Richie said, trying not to thrust as he felt Eddie’s hips on his. 

He suddenly felt something cold on his nipple. He tried to jump away but couldn’t, his ties were too tight. Eddie chuckled and then Richie felt it again, mixed with something warmer. He realized that Eddie had an ice cube in his mouth and was slowly teasing him. He moved to the other nipple and this time Richie arched into the sensation. 

Eddie drew down his chest, leaving a cold trail behind. He lazily traced Richie’s hips, kissing him with cold lips once the ice melted. 

“Still trust me?” Eddie asked, capturing Richie’s warm lips with his cold ones. 

“Yes.” Richie whispered, trying to kiss him again. “Always.” Eddie kissed him briefly then moved and started the same motions with a new ice cube on Richie’s thigh. He got tantalizingly close to Richie’s twitching cock before moving to the other thigh. This time once the cube was gone he took Richie in his mouth. The chill from Eddie’s mouth startled him but felt good against his hot erection. He moaned as Eddie slowly licked the underside of his cock, enjoying the teasing. 

He gave Richie a few slow licks before crawling up near his face again. Richie felt Eddie’s breath on his cheek.  “Tell me you trust me Richie.” Richie heard his voice hitch halfway through the sentence. He knew something was wrong. 

“I do!” Richie struggled against the ropes as he heard Eddie whimper. “Fucking untie me Eds. Right now.” He said with as much intensity as he could. 

He felt Eddie move to his right arm, undoing the cuffs. Richie ripped off his blindfold and saw that Eddie was working on his other arm and that he had tears in his eyes.

Richie pulled him close once his other arm was free. The smaller man collapsed onto his chest, curling up on Richie. Richie stroked his hair soothingly. “Eds, baby, what’s wrong?”

Eddie hiccuped before looking up at him. “You don’t trust me anymore. I can tell. You freaked out at the party when you saw Avery. And then last night you got all weird.” He wiped the tears from his eyes. “You don’t trust me.” He finished, quietly.

Richie sat up, gathering Eddie onto his lap, cradling him. “Eds, I do. I swear.”

Eddie shook his head, not moving from Richie’s chest. “You’re lying.” 

“No, baby, I’m not.” He smoothed down Eddie’s hair. “I do trust you.”

“Then why have you been acting weird?” 

Richie started to answer that he hadn’t been but stopped. He had been. He knew it. Denying it wasn’t going to help. 

“I’m still hurt.” He said quietly. “What you did hurt. I don’t want to be angry anymore but I am. I’m sorry.” 

Eddie looked up at him. “Finally. Thank you for being honest.” He kissed him quickly. “I’m sorry. I messed up.” He stopped, looking miserable for a moment. He took a deep breath, gathering himself. “But everyday I’m going to convince you that I want to be with you, not anyone else. That’s all I can do. I hope it’s enough.” His eyes caught Richie’s.

Richie kissed him gently, feeling something in his chest release for the first time since he saw Eddie with Avery. “It is. It’s more than enough. I promise.” He nodded, needing to acknowledge his part. “I should have told you that I was still upset. You tried to talk to me and I didn’t want to.”

“We can’t get through this without talking to each other. Don’t shut me out.” Eddie said, untying Richie’s legs. 

“I won’t. I promise.” 

Eddie nodded, looking down at his outfit and pursing his lips. “I ruined the date.”

Richie pulled Eddie close again. “You didn’t. We needed to talked about this.” He pulled Eddie’s hat off, putting it on. “But I will need to see you in this outfit again. Many times.” 

Eddie laughed. “Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this wraps up the angst. Fluff and sex from here on out y’all.


	13. Truly Madly Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “First time as a couple. We danced plenty in high school.” Richie reminded him.
> 
> “You grinding against me in the hallway doesn’t count.” Eddie retorted.

Richie finally felt like he and Eddie were on the mend, and could admit that he’d been hurt by what Eddie did. Richie was trying to talk to Eddie about it and to not ignore when he was feeling hurt. It wasn’t easy but Richie knew it was important. 

They talked about Avery again on Monday. A shorter conversation that started with Eddie asking Richie how he was doing. 

“Still a little upset.” He replied honestly. “I mean, I don’t want to be but I am. A little.” 

Eddie looked at him sadly then pulled him close. “I love you Richie. Only you. I don’t want anyone else.” He kissed Richie eyelids and cheeks to accent his words. “Okay?”

“Okay. Thanks.” Richie smiled at him, “I feel better.” 

Eddie kissed him gently. “And it’s okay if you don’t.”

“I know.” Richie gave him a half smile and leaning into him. He wasn’t lying, he did feel better just knowing that Eddie was there and that he cared. It made a world of difference. 

They spent Monday making dinner and reading together. When Richie came home on Tuesday Eddie met him at the door. Richie peered in the apartment, seeing it was dark. 

“I’m offering you a make up date.” Eddie said, blocking the doorway. “Since my last one got a little...more intense than I intended.” 

Richie smiled and kissed him. “I’m not sure I’m up for cop Eddie again quite yet.” He had had a long day and was tired.  

“Good, that’s not the plan.” He moved and let Richie see the apartment. Eddie had made them dinner and lit the apartment with candles.

“Dinner then a surprise. A relaxing one, promise.” Eddie watched as Richie took in the scene. “Is that okay?”

Richie nodded, kissing Eddie’s hair. “More than.” 

They sat and Richie saw that Eddie made his favorite dinner, chicken tikka masala and naan bread. “You cooked!” Richie looked at him, impressed.

“I cleverly hid the take out containers.” Eddie said, laughing. He made them each plates and sat next to Richie, squeezing his hand briefly. 

“That makes a lot more sense.” Richie said. They sat next to each other, catching up on their days. 

This was what love was for Richie, listening to Eddie’s day and talking about his own. He lived for the details of their lives together. It was all he wanted.

They finished eating and Eddie stood, “Give me ten minutes.” He said, grabbing their plates before walking down the hall. 

Richie washed dishes while he waited. He heard music warbling out of their bathroom and had a guess what the surprise was. Eddie poked his head out, “Come on in.”

He walked into their bathroom, seeing that Eddie had drawn him a bubble bath. They had redone the bathroom last year and Richie had insisted on adding in a large tub. He loved taking baths but rarely made time for it. 

He could smell the rose scented bubbles and smiled. “I love it.” He saw that there was also wine and some chocolate squares. 

Eddie kissed him, “Well, get in.” 

Richie stripped down and got in the tub, looking up at Eddie. “Are you coming too?” They had gotten the largest tub their bathroom could hold so both could fit, though again, they rarely took advantage of it. 

“Do you want me to?” Eddie asked. “It’s for you.” 

Richie nodded, “Of course I do.” 

Eddie stripped, getting into the tub and settling in front of Richie, his back flush with Richie’s chest. Richie nuzzled Eddie’s ear. “This is great.”  He said quietly. Eddie nodded. 

They sat, talking occasionally and enjoying the treats, until Eddie turned to Richie. “Let me wash your hair.” 

Richie nodded eagerly. Eddie never had before but Richie loved having Eddie’s hands in his hair. He knew this would be even better. 

Eddie stood, moving behind Richie and grabbing the shampoo. He sat again. “You’ll need to dip your head back.” He said, puzzling out the best way. 

Richie leaned his head back, letting Eddie scoop up water and run his hands through it. Once his hair was wet Eddie poured shampoo in his hands, carefully working it through Richie’s hair. He groaned, closing his eyes. 

“You’re like a dog.” Eddie laughed as Richie moved his head, trying to get Eddie to scratch different parts.

“I’ll hump your leg too, if you let me.” 

“I know you will, I’ve seen you do it.” 

Richie laughed, “It’s been years since I’ve done that.”

Eddie chuckled. “I still remember that first time we went clubbing, after I moved here. We barely made it out of the house, you kept pushing me against the walls.”

Richie nodded, remembering. “You looked so hot in those little shorts and that tank top. I didn’t see the point of leaving the house.” 

“But then we got to go dancing, it was our first time dancing together.” He could hear the fondness in Eddie’s voice.

“First time as a couple. We danced plenty in high school.” Richie reminded him.

“You grinding against me in the hallway doesn’t count.” Eddie retorted.

“It absolutely does.” Richie laughed. “But that’s not what I was thinking. Remember that time in Bill’s basement? That terrible song you liked came on and I pulled you up to dance?” Richie remembered it clearly. The others had gone to get more food, it was just them.  Richie was buzzed on beer and teenage hormones. He had pulled Eddie close, not wanting to let him go, his hands on Eddie’s waist and Eddie’s hands wrapped in his hair. It was the first time that Richie was sure Eddie felt something for him too. 

“You almost kissed me. It drove me crazy, being that close to you.” Eddie remembered. 

“The feeling was mutual.” Richie laughed. “We took our sweet time, huh? Despite everyone else pushing us together.” 

“Hey, we got together a couple weeks after that.” Eddie said, also laughing. “A little later than we could have but it was the right time for us.” He was rinsing Richie’s hair out now, running his fingers through it to get the snarls out. 

“And then I ruined it.” Richie added bitterly. He thought about how insecure he had been, how sure he was that it wouldn’t last. He was lucky that Eddie had given him a another chance. 

Eddie turned Richie’s face to his, seeming to know what he was thinking. “We’re together now. We got our second chance.” He said, kissing Richie. “You deserved a second chance.” He added, a little sdly. 

Richie turned so he was laying over Eddie, their bodies flush under the water. “We both deserved it.” Richie said firmly. He knew Eddie still felt terrible, no matter how much Richie assured him that he loved him and wanted him there. 

Eddie swept Richie’s hair from his face, nodding. “Okay.” 

Richie kissed him, grabbing the sides of the tube to pull himself closer. He slipped his tongue in Eddie’s mouth, tasting the wine and chocolate. Both groaned as their wet bodies slid over each other. 

“No lifeguards this time.” Eddie gasped as Richie moved against him. Eddie’s hands grabbed Richie’s ass, pulling him in closer. 

“Excellent.” Richie said, kissing along Eddie’s jawline. Eddie’s legs wrapped around him and Richie thought about how easy it would be to slip into him. Eddie had maneuvered himself so Richie’s dick was pressed against his hole, thrusting into him. 

“You’re such a fucking menace.” Richie said, grinding into Eddie.

“Am I?” Eddie asked, pretending to be surprised, “What are you going to do about it?” He accentuated his words with hip thrusts. One of Eddie’s fingers slipped into Richie’s ass and he let out a long moan. 

“Not give in.” Richie said, grabbing their erections with one hand and stroking them. Both groaned and Richie sped up his hand, using the water to glide over both of them. 

“Yes, Eds, yes!” He moaned out as Eddie added another finger, crooking it to hit Richie’s prostate.

He kept thrusting into Eddie as his hand moved, enjoying the double stimulation. Eddie kissed him, pushing his tongue into Richie’s mouth. He felt Eddie throbbing in his hand and knew he was close. 

Once Eddie added a third finger Richie knew he was done. Eddie swept inside him and Richie came forcefully, grunting into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie came shortly after, Richie rubbing his sensitive head with his palm as he panted against him. 

Richie slumped against Eddie, noticing that a lot of the water had slipped out. He kissed him again. “Great date.” 

Eddie chuckled, stroking Richie’s hair again. “Friday, right? We get to have sex Friday?” 

Richie nodded. “Fucking finally. This was a dumbass plan.”

Eddie kissed his forehead. “It was sweet, I can’t believe we made it.” 

“No thanks to you.” 

Eddie laughed, “I can’t help it. You put us in every single sexy scenario you could.”

“I did. I am a fool.” 

“A fool in love.” Eddie kissed him. “You have more restraint than I expected.” 

“I even impressed myself.” Richie said, smiling and laying his head on Eddie’s shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hai sorta sweet fluffy chapter. I adore you. 
> 
> Allow me to complain for a minute- guys, I'm so freaking sick of snow. We got another 10 inches this weekend. I. Am. Over. It. 
> 
> The last 3 are their anniversary! Are you ready? (because damn, these two are :P)


	14. It must have been love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you proposing again?” He joked.
> 
> “You proposed. And no. One wedding was enough.”
> 
> “Agreed.” Eddie opened the box, smiling. “Oh, I like this plan.” It held a butt plug.

Richie showed up at Eddie’s office again on Friday, with lunch and a surprise. “Hey Eds,” He said, walking in. Eddie looked up at him and smiled, turning off his monitors.

“Hey babe, what did you bring?”

Richie pulled out two sandwiches and laid them on Eddie’s desk. “These, and something for later.”

“Excellent.” Eddie kissed him as he sat down. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going tonight?” Tomorrow was their official anniversary but Richie told him they’d be leaving tonight. He packed Eddie a bag and made him promise to be home by six.

“Nope,” Richie said, taking a bite of his sandwich. “But I promise…”

“It’ll be worth it, I know.” Eddie rolled his eyes, smiling. “I’ve heard that one before.”

“Have I been wrong?”

Eddie thought for a minute. “No, you haven’t.” He smiled, scooting his chair closer to Richie. “Your surprises have been amazing, thank you.” He kissed his cheek before picking up his food.

Richie smiled back, thrilled that his plan had worked. Despite the (admittedly huge) Avery set back they were doing better than before. Richie’s emotions still felt a little raw but he didn’t mind. He was willing to feel like that to know that Eddie was being honest with him, and that they could talk through it. It felt like they were in a better place.

“That’s good, I brought one more, for after lunch.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”  Richie nodded. “I better finish eating then.”

Richie leaned his head on Eddie’s shoulder, listening as Eddie filled him in on all the latest work gossip.

“Well? What’s the surprise?” Eddie asked, grabbing a moist toilette and wiping off his hands.

Richie smirked and stood. “It’s in the bag.” He pointed.

Eddie reached in the bag, pulling out a small box. “Are you proposing again?” He joked.

“You proposed. And no. One wedding was enough.”

“Agreed.” Eddie opened the box, smiling. “Oh, I like this plan.” It held a butt plug.

Richie pulled something from his pocket. “The best part is that it’s remote controlled. I looked for one strong enough that I could control from my office but,” He shrugged, “Seems the butt plug world hasn’t caught up with us yet.”

“Silly world.” Eddie stood, a hand on his hip. “Are you helping me with this?”

“Absolutely.” Richie stood and pulled Eddie close, kissing him deeply. Eddie melted into him, his arms wrapping about Richie’s waist.

“Better lock this door.” Richie said, pulling away quickly. “We don’t need any interruptions.” He clicked the lock and returned to Eddie, who was watching him slyly as he took off his shoes and socks. Richie reached for him, unbuttoning his pants. He kissed Eddie as he pushed his pants and underwear off. Eddie was left in his work shirt and tie, looking incredibly sexy.

Richie pulled back and admired his husband for a minute, until Eddie frowned at him. “Are we doing this?”

“So impatient. I’m just taking in the view.” Richie said, making Eddie roll his eyes. “I think I know the best way to do this.”

“Well get to it.” Eddie said, smirking.

Richie kissed him before bending Eddie over his desk, ass in the air. He put one hand on Eddie’s back, lightly pining him down. Eddie grunted as Richie ran his fingertips slowly up and down Eddie’s legs, teasing him by touching his inner thighs before moving to his outer legs. He barely brushed Eddie’s growing erection. Eddie tried to push back into Richie’s hand.

“Richie.” Eddie pleaded. “Don’t just tease me.”

Richie slapped Eddie’s ass. He yelped, surprised. Richie leaned over Eddie, his clothed groin rubbing over Eddie’s ass. “You’ve got to be quiet Eds, your receptionist might hear otherwise.” He whispered. He knew how hard to it would be for Eddie to stay quiet.  He waited until Eddie nodded and he slapped Eddie’s ass again. This time Eddie’s gripped the desk harder, stifling a moan.

“Good job.” Richie said, leaving kisses down his spine.

Richie slowly ran a finger down Eddie’s crack before separating the cheeks with his hand. He bent down, giving Eddie a long lick. Eddie moaned quietly and moved, trying to gain more contact. Richie traced Eddie’s hole with the tip of his tongue before flattening it. He alternated between the two, Eddie quietly groaning at each change.

He could feel himself growing hard, he briefly considered that this may be too much for him. He wanted to take Eddie here, bent over the desk and so ready. He kept lapping, occasionally making a slow circle around Eddie’s hole. Eddie trembled whenever he did.

Richie stood again, grabbing the lube he brought and coating his fingers. “Richieee.” Eddie whined at the loss of contact.

“You’re so needy.” He said with a smile, kissing his lower back. “Just a minute.” Richie coated a finger in lube and inserted it into Eddie. He slowly pumped Eddie, making him bit back another moan.

Richie found himself rubbing against Eddie’s ass. He moved his hand from Eddie’s back, unbottoning his own pants. He took his hard dick out, rubbing it up and down Eddie’s crack.

“Richie, please, fuck me.” Eddie said, nearly whispering. “Fuck me hard against this desk.”

Richie added another finger to Eddie, stroking himself as he pumped Eddie. He rubbed his sensitive head against Eddie’s cheeks, trying not to cry out himself from how good it felt. Eddie was sprawled on his desk, gripping the sides. His face was turned and Richie could see that his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip, stifling his groans.

Richie pressed against him again, the delicious warmth of Eddie nearly too much for him.

“Richie, come on. Fuck me.” Eddie said, pushing into him.

“Not yet Eds.” He said, rubbing his precum over Eddie. He added a third finger, opening him up. He crooked a finger and was rewarded when Eddie cried out before biting his lip again. Richie kept the pressure on Eddie and started stroking himself harder. If he didn’t come soon he knew he was going to press into Eddie. And ruin his plans.

He removed his hand, pressing himself against Eddie’s cheeks and sliding between them. He didn’t let himself go in, instead pulsing up and down as Eddie pressed into him, biting his lip as he came, cum coating Eddie’s ass and thighs. He gave himself a minute to recover then grabbed the butt plug, coating it in lube. He inserted it in Eddie with a quick push, making him gasp.

“Eds, can you sit on your chair?” Richie asked quietly.

Eddie nodded as he stood. He looked wrecked, his hair was a mess, his face was flushed and his bottom lip was puffy from biting it. He was also sporting a rock hard erection. Richie gave him a long kiss before he sat. “You look fucking gorgeous.”

Eddie sat, smiling at him and looking a little dazed. Richie grabbed the remote. “Now Eds, this has three settings. And you need to enjoy all three.” He kneeled in front of Eddie, turning on the butt plug. Eddie gasped and bit his lip again, gripping the arms of the chair.

“This is one.” Richie said, giving the underside of Eddie’s dick a slow lick. Eddie bit back a moan.

Richie took Eddie in his mouth, deepthroating him. Eddie released the chair and grabbed his hair, pushing his head down, wanting him to take more of him in. Richie obliged, letting Eddie control the speed. He turned the setting up to two. Eddie gasped again, releasing Richie, as he stiffened briefly. Richie started to bob his head. Eddie was whimpering and squirming, alternating between grasping Richie’s hair and his chair.

Richie lifted his head, smiling. “And this is three.” He took Eddie in his mouth again as he hit three.

“Oh fuck me.” Eddie moaned, coming nearly immediately. Richie swallowed all of Eddie’s ejaculation before turning off the plug.

He kissed Eddie’s thighs as he looked up at him. “Think you’ve got all that?”

Eddie looked down at him, a doopy grin on his face. “Yea, I think I’ve got it.” He handed Richie some tissues before he leaned back, breathing heavy and looking completely sated.

Richie cleaned himself up. He stood, pulling his pants back up and took a drink of water. He knew how Eddie felt about ass to mouth kissing. Eddie stood too, wrapping his arms around Richie.

“I love you,” Eddie said, kissing him. “I don’t know how you thought of all these dates but you’re amazing.”

Richie smiled down at him, kissing his cheeks. “Glad you liked them. Love you too Eds.” He waited until Eddie was dressed to leave, slipping the control into Eddie’s pocket as he kissed him one more time. “See you tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know what was stuck in my head this whole chapter? Ba na na na na nna nana BUTT PLUG! 
> 
> Can we talk about Eddie’s character development here? From nervously glancing at screens in chap 2 to just straight up turning them off now? Well done son (I realize I wrote it so there's some irony in me being proud but whatever) 
> 
> Also, just finished John Green’s new book and it talks about AO3 and fanfiction! (And doesn’t feature a manic pixie dream girl who is a terrible human)


	15. I will always love you

Richie picked Eddie up from work around five. He had rented an hourcar for the night. “How was the rest of your day?” He asked, kissing him.

“Stimulating.” Eddie replied, smiling.

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” 

Eddie looked at him eagerly. “Are we going to the hotel?”  _ To finally have sex _ was the unsasked portion.

“Nope, there’s a surprise first.”

Eddie groaned, “You’re trying to kill me.” 

“I gave you all the means you needed to be happy.” 

Eddie leaned over, playing with Richie’s curls. “Not as good as your fingers. Or cock.” He whispered in Richie’s ear. 

Richie turned to him, glaring. “Menace Eds, you’re a menace.” He said before turning his attention back to the road. 

Eddie chuckled, “What’s the last date then?”

“Do you want me to tell you?”

Eddie looked at him, surprised. “Are you finally giving in? After all this?”

He shrugged. “If you want to know Eds. You deserve it.” 

Eddie leaned back, annoyed that Richie had given in.  “No, I don’t actually want to know.” He huffed.

Richie laughed. “Why not Eds?”

“I like the surprises. I appreciate you planning them.” 

Richie smiled, happy that Eddie had admitted it.  “Just wanted to hear you say it. We’re nearly there anyway.” He pulled into a warehouse district with a variety of offices. 

“We’re writing our wills?” Eddie guessed as they went past a lawyer’s office. 

“That’s depressing, no.” They entered a bright office. “You need to change.” He handed Eddie a white t-shirt and and jeans and pointed to a room.

“What the hell?” He asked, accepting the clothes with clear skepticism. “I don’t want to put on more clothes Richie.” He said, his tone clear. 

Richie kissed him quickly. “Just trust me.” Eddie shrugged and left to change.

Richie waited until Eddie closed the door before going to the other room. “Is everything ready?” He asked, shrugging off his coat. His outfit was the same as the one he had given Eddie. 

The photographer nodded. “Does he know?” Richie shook his head. He had scheduled a couple’s photo shoot for them. Eddie had always wanted to do one but they never seemed to have time. Richie had finally made time for it. 

They would be throwing paint on each other while taking the photos. Richie hoped the mess plus cuteness would made Eddie melt. And he was excited to throw paint on Eddie. Win win. 

When Eddie came out Richie lead him to the studio. Eddie looked around, his eyes big. “A photoshoot, really?” He turned to Richie, grinning. “That’s so..” Richie flicked some blue paint at him, hitting him on the shoulder. “Messy.” He finished, frowning. Richie heard the photographer already snapping photos of them. 

Richie moved to reveal the tins of paint set up. “I thought we needed some color.” He pointed to the canvases on the wall. “On us and them.” 

Eddie regarded the paint, nodding. “I see. Okay.” He walked over to look at the colors while Richie stood behind him, grinning. Eddie grabbed a cup and dunked it in pink before walking over to Richie and kissing him. 

“So you like it?” Richie asked. 

Eddie smiled, “I love it.” He said as he poured the pink on Richie’s back. The two started flicking and throwing paint at each other, with the photographer occasionally asking them to pause for a posed shot. Richie was sure this was his best date yet. 

Richie ended up covered in paint, mostly from his own accord. His hair was flecked with every color. Eddie stayed mostly clean, with cute flecks on his face. Richie had managed to leave two green handprints on his ass, which he insisted on getting a picture of. 

The canvases turned out great. They were much messier than the men and one had a full body imprint of Richie. Richie couldn’t wait to hang them up. 

Eddie was laughing the whole time, not even minding that he was multicolored by the end. He dipped his hands in purple and grabbed Richie’s cheeks, kissing him deeply. “This was amazing.” He said as he drew back.

Richie kissed his nose, “Glad you like it.” 

“Our time is about up.” The photographer said, smiling. “You two were adorable.” 

“Thank you.” Eddie went to shake his hand then realized he was covered in paint. “Nevermind.”

“Not a problem.” She smiled. “Pleasure working with both of you. You can pick up the canvas’ tomorrow and the photos will take a few weeks.” 

Richie and Eddie left, arms around each other. “That was a great surprise.” Eddie said, kissing him again.

“Good.” Richie ran a hand through his hair, realizing that he had just added more paint to it. Eddie laughed as they reached the car. “Onto part two!” He grabbed towels for them and put Eddie’s on his seat. “Your chariot awaits.”

Eddie laughed, “Well thank you, good sir.” 

Richie went to the driver’s side, bringing them to their next destination, a fancy hotel. Hot tub, room service, the works. He knew Eddie would love it. As he parked Eddie looked up at the hotel. “Are we staying here?” He asked. Richie nodded, thrilled to see Eddie’s surprise. Richie checked them in as Eddie gaped at the lobby. 

“Richie, this is too fancy.” He said as they entered the elevator. “How much was this?”

“Nonsense.” Richie pushed Eddie against the wall, running his hands slowly up and down Eddie’s sides. “If anything it’s not fancy enough, we out fancy this place by miles.” He dipped his head and kissed Eddie’s neck, sucking on it gently. 

Eddie closed his eyes, his hands moving to Richie’s hair, tugging on it gently. “I have paint everywhere, I need a shower.”  Eddie said, his voice low as he moved his head to allow Richie better access. 

“Are you saying you’re very dirty right now?” Richie purred into Eddie’s ear, his nose rubbing Eddie’s earlobe.  “And you need someone to help clean you up?”

“If this is you teasing me again...” Eddie threatened as Richie moved back to his neck.

“What are you going to do Eds?” Richie asked, nipping the tender skin. He pushed his hips against Eddie’s, grinding against him. Eddie let out a low moan. Richie could feel how hard he was, even through the denim. 

“Is this our anniversary? Finally?” He asked hopefully. “Or is this more teasing?”

“Yes. To your first question.” Richie answered, slipping his hands under Eddie’s shirt. “No more teasing.” 

“Fucking finally.” Eddie growled, cupping Richie through his jeans. Richie thrust into him, not able to stop himself.  “I love you so much but if there’s another date I would have killed you.”

Richie’s response was cut off as the elevator door opened. Eddie released and nearly dragged him to their room. When they entered Eddie’s eyes grew wide again. “Richie, this is really too much.” Richie had booked them the suite, figuring go big or go home. 

“I think we were talking about cleaning you up.” Richie pulled off Eddie’s shirt, running his fingers down his husband’s back. “Don’t get distracted now.” 

Eddie arched into him. “What about you?” He asked, his voice low. “I think you’re as dirty as me.”

“Dirtier.” Richie said. Eddie smirked, his hands on Richie’s hips. He undid Richie’s pants, pulling them down and running his hands slowly over Richie’s thighs. Richie closed his eyes as Eddie’s fingers near his cock, not quite touching him. 

“We’d better get to the shower then.” Eddie reached up and took Richie’s shirt off, moving his hands to Richie’s chest. 

“No arguments here.” Richie took off the rest of their clothes as he brought them to the bathroom. He turned on the shower as Eddie ran his hands over Richie. 

Richie kissed him deeply before turning Eddie around so his back was to Richie, letting the water run down both of them. “Gotta get you clean Eds.” He whispered into Eddie’s ear, leaving kisses along his shoulder blades. 

“Yea, you’re very helpful.” Eddie joked. He gasped, any further comment cut off, as Richie pushed his hips into Eddie, letting his erection glide into Eddie’s crack.

“I am.” Richie grabbed the soap and lathered, running his hands along Eddie’s body. He moved slowly, feeling his chest and hips, leaving a trail of bubbles behind. He paused to play with Eddie’s nipples, feeling them pebble in his hands. 

As his hands trailed down Eddie groaned. “You’re moving too slowly.” He rocked his hips back and both let out a short moan. 

“Gotta enjoy the moment.” He chuckled. His hands accidently swept across Eddie’s hard cock, making him keen. Richie finally put the soap down and grabbed Eddie with both hands. His head was already leaking pre-cum and Richie let it and the water lubricate his hands as they moved. 

“Richie, fuck me already.” Eddie’s hands were braced on the shower, his ass grinding into Richie. 

Richie closed his eyes, trying not to come from the intensity of the moment. “You’re ruining my plan. Shower sex was not the anniversary I planned. I got us champagne and shit.” 

Eddie continued to grind into him. “Richie, I love you but seriously, fuck your plan. Get inside of me.” 

That was all Richie needed to hear. His hand not occupied with Eddie’s dick moved to Eddie’s hole and he pulled the plug out, making Eddie moan loudly. He let it fall to the floor and  pushed a finger in, “Oh fuck Eds, you’re so ready.” He added another finger began pushing in and out. Eddie’s hips moved with him and he was making sounds that made Richie harder. 

“Richie enough, now.” Eddie turned and glared at him. Richie didn’t need to be told twice. He slipped his fingers out and aligned himself, pushing in. Both gasped as Richie filled him. Eddie felt amazing. He waited for a minute, concerned he’d come immediately. 

Eddie started to move his hips, slamming into Richie.

“You’re going to make this very short lived if you keep that up.” Richie muttered, moving one hand to Eddie’s chest to hold onto him, leaving kisses on his back. He slid his thumb across Eddie’s slit, making him mutter a list of obscenities.

“I don’t care. We can be slow and gentle later.” Eddie said as he moved his hips and nearly pulled Richie out of him before pushing back hard. Both groaned. Richie could feel how close he was. Eddie did it again and Richie bit his collarbone, trying to hold his orgasm. 

Eddie gave up on long thrusts and instead started moving faster, making the quiet breathy noises Richie loved. Richie followed suit, his hips pressing hard into Eddie. He felt their orgasms building as the thrusts grew more erratic. 

As he came he gripped Eddie’s chest and let out a long ‘fuckkk’. Eddie came at nearly the same time, hot liquid spurting across the shower walls. 

Both were panting as Richie pulled out before turning Eddie, kissing him. “I fucking love you so much.” He said into Eddie’s hair. “I hope you know that.” 

Eddie put his arms on Richie’s neck. “I do. I really do.” He kissed Richie deeply before turning off the shower. “Now, about that champagne?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided on the shower scene before anything else. My original plan was paintballing but I like this oh-so much more.
> 
> My plan is to post the last chapter this week! Trying to wrap some fics since I have others waiting in the wings.


	16. I will always love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sexy naked husband and coffee, nothing better.” He drank and sighed happily. “I’m really a simple man.”

Richie woke up in the huge bed alone. He sat up, wondering where his husband was. They had spent the rest of the night in the hot tub, getting the the paint (and each other) off. Richie was sure he still had paint in his hair but he didn’t mind. Eventually they had finished the champagne and fallen asleep, slightly drunk and fully happy. 

As Richie was debating texting him, Eddie came back in the room, carrying a tray of food and flowers. “You’re wearing clothes, that’s against the rules for this weekend.” Richie told him, gesturing at himself. He was only wearing boxers.  

“I’ll take them off. I needed them to get this.” He put the tray on the bed quickly pulled off his shirt and pants before crawling into the bed. “Better?” 

“Much.” Richie said, pulling Eddie on top of him so he was straddling Richie. 

“What about breakfast?” Eddie asked as Richie’s hands began to roam over Eddie’s chest and abs. 

“Don’t care.” Richie replied, “I’ve got better things to do with my mouth.” He started kissing Eddie’s chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and swirling it with his tongue, causing Eddie to arch into him, groaning.  “I have deprived myself of you for entirely too long.” He murmured.

“I can’t argue with that.” Eddie said, his hands slipping down Richie’s chest and playing with his waistband. “Looks like you’re already started.” Eddie said, his hips pressing into Richie. 

“Mmm, you walking in with coffee and then stripping is a big turn on.” Richie told him between kisses. 

“Is that what would have worked all these weeks? Coffee? And we could have had sex?” Eddie teased, his fingers dipping under Richie’s boxers, playing with the hollow of his hips. 

Richie shook his head. “No way, my plan worked perfectly. I am a sex genius.” 

Eddie laughed lightly. “Genius huh? Bit of a stretch.” 

Richie keened into Eddie as his fingers slipped lower. “Whatever. It worked, didn’t it?” Richie slipped his hand into Eddie’s boxers, grabbing him and slowly pumping. Eddie closed his eyes, gripping Richie’s hips. 

“Yes, it worked. It nearly killed both of us but it worked.” Eddie said as he started to thrust into Richie’s hand. 

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” He smirked and raised his hips, grinding into Eddie. Both let out a moan. “Eds, I want you in me.” He told him, his voice low. “Tell me how you want me.” He punctuated his words with hand thrusts. 

Eddie looked at him, his eyes dark with lust. “I love when you talk like that.” He said, licking his lips. Eddie grabbed the lube and coated his finger in it, circling Richie’s hole.  Richie gasped as Eddie pushed his finger in. 

“Fuck Richie.” Eddie keened into him as he palmed Eddie’s swollen head. 

“Exactly, fuck me.” Richie said. “Tell me Eds.” He said, running his thumb over Eddie’s slit. Eddie crooked his finger and Richie seized, seeing stars. “Oh god Eds. More. Now.”

Eddie added another finger, scissoring Richie as he writhed, trying to get more from Eddie. Eddie kept pumping him slowly, bending down to slide his mouth over Richie’s neck and jawline. Richie lasted for a few minutes before letting out a small whimper, “Eds. Pleeasse.” 

Eddie sat up again, grinning at him. “On all fours.” He quickly kissed Richie before removing his fingers and crawling off. 

Richie pulled off his boxers and flipped over on the bed, wiggling his ass at Eddie. “Like this?”

“Yes. Exactly.” Eddie said, kissing his lower back before inserting his fingers in again, resuming his slow movements. Richie groaned as Eddie opened him up, his slick fingers making Richie shudder. 

“I’m ready, come on Eds. Stick it in me.” Richie grunted, pushing into Eddie’s hand. 

Eddie was behind him on his knees, Richie could feel his erection against his thigh. “Babe, you are a moment ruiner.” Eddie said. “Seriously.” 

Eddie ignored Richie’s plea and added another finger. “Eds, stop with the fingers.” He groaned, trying to rub against Eddie’s erection. 

“You made me wait weeks and now you can’t wait five minutes?” Eddie replied, kissing his back again. 

Eddie crooked his fingers again and Richie gripped the bedspread, shuddering. “Okay. Fine. maybe the fingers are okay.” Eddie chuckled. He continued to push in and out, refusing to give into Richie’s continued pleas. 

“Eddddss.” He moaned after a few minutes. “Please?” He knew this couldn’t be easy for Eddie either. He could feel Eddie’s precum leaking down his leg. 

Eddie kissed his back again before finally removing his fingers and pushing himself into Richie, both groaning as he filled Richie. 

“Oh fuck Eds.” Richie whimpered. He felt Eddie’s hips against him, pausing for a beat. “Yes, yes.” He groaned as Eddie started to move, thrusting into him. Eddie reached around and grabbed Richie’s erection, stroking him. His lubed hand slid slowly over Richie’s erection, occasionally skimming a finger over his leaking slit. 

Eddie leaned over Richie’s lower back, planting kisses as he thrust. “God Richie, you’re so tight.” His hand other hand moved to Richie’s balls, fondling them. 

“Yea baby, it’s perfect for your long, hard cock.” 

Eddie sat up, rocking his hips against Richie. Eddie pulled out until only his head was in Richie, before plunging back into him. “Fuck!” Eddie cried out. 

“Do it again.” Richie practically begged. Eddie obliged and Richie felt his orgasm building. Eddie thrust again and again, the intensity building. Eddie’s hand was moving in time with his pulses, speeding up and making Richie impossibly hard. 

“I love being inside you.” Eddie told him, his fingers slick on Richie’s head. It pushed him over the edge and he came, exclaiming loudly as he spurted over the bedspread. 

Eddie accelerated, both hands grabbing Richie’s hips. His thrusts growing more inconsistent until he came, gripping Richie as he did. He folded himself over Richie’s back, breathing heavily and laying there for a minute. 

“Fuck Richie.” Eddie pulled out and fell onto the bed, catching his breath. 

Richie laid on Eddie’s shoulder. “See it was all worth the wait.” He kissed Eddie’s chest.

“Yea, yea, yea.” Eddie agreed, waving his hands. “We could have been doing this for weeks.”

“Maybe.” Richie admitted, his arm over Eddie’s hips. Both stayed, sated and happy. 

After a cat nap Richie sat up, kissing Eddie’s shoulder as he grabbed the thermos. “Sexy naked husband and coffee, nothing better.” He drank and sighed happily. “I’m really a simple man.”

Eddie laughed, pulling himself into a sitting position and leaning against the headboard. “You are absolutely not simple.”  

“I am choosing to take that as a compliment.” He said, handing Eddie a cup of coffee and a scone. They leaned back, enjoying the food and lukewarm coffee. 

“Richie.” Eddie started after they had eaten. Richie was leaning his head on Eddie’s shoulder, Eddie had been tracing light patterns into his thigh. 

“Hm?” He asked.

“Sit up, I need to talk to you.” Eddie gently shook his shoulder. 

Richie sat up, crossing his legs and turning towards Eddie. “You have my full attention.” He said, putting his elbows on his knees and propping his head up.

Eddie rolled his eyes, “You’re such a ham.” He said as he kissed Richie’s forehead.

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?” 

“No.” Eddie turned too, mirroring Richie’s posture, their knees touching. “Richie, these past few weeks have been amazing. You’re amazing. And I don’t tell you that enough.”

“I agree, go on.” Richie interrupted, smiling. 

Eddie huffed, “Total ham.” He kissed Richie’s cheek. “I’ve been trying to think of a way to tell you how much you mean to me. But I couldn’t think of anything that really encompassed it. So I wrote something for you.” Eddie bent down to his crumpled jeans and pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket, looking at Richie nervously.

“Oh, a list?” Richie joked, making Eddie frown. “I’m joking, go on.” Richie kissed his cheek, giving him a small smile of encouragement. 

“It’s the reasons I love you. It’s stupid.” Eddie said, hesitating. 

“It’s not stupid, I want to hear them.” He grabbed Eddie’s free hand, giving it a squeeze. “Please?” He gave Eddie his best puppy dog eyes. Eddie chuckled and nodded.

“Okay fine. But don’t interrupt me.” He started reading from the paper, talking quickly. “I love the little things you do to show me how much you love me. They say the devil is in the details but that’s where the love is too. It shows when you go out of your way to pick up my favorite dinner. Or how you always know if something is wrong, even if I didn’t say anything. It’s the quick kisses that we exchange in the morning. Or the long ones after work. It’s how you hold me in bed, gripping me like you think I’ll disappear. Or how you grab my hand on walks, like I’m the only thing anchoring to reality.’

‘It’s about how my eyes seek you out whenever I enter a room. I want you to be the first thing I see and how your face brightens when we find each other. It’s about how slowly you make love to me, like we’re doing it for the last time. Or how quickly we can bring each other to climax, practice has made perfect.’

“It’s about these last few weeks, and everything that happened. You saw something was wrong and you fixed it. You planned all these dates and reminded me why I love you so much. You didn’t give up on us, on me, even after I fucked up. It didn’t even cross your mind.’

“I don’t deserve you Richie. I know that. But I’m going to spend my life trying to make sure I do. I love you so much.” Eddie finished, his eyes bright with tears.

Richie pulled him close, kissing his forehead. “Eds, I don’t deserve you either.” Eddie started to protest but Richie shook his head. “No, listen. That’s why we work. Neither of us thinks we deserve the other. We’ll spend the rest of our lives trying to be better for each other. And that’s all I want. To be a man that deserves you.” He kissed him gently.

“Me too Richie.” Eddie sighed. 

“Good thing we have a long time together then.”  

Eddie grabbed an envelope that Richie hadn’t noticed. “I got you something too.” He handed Richie the envelope. 

Richie frowned. “We said no gifts.”

Eddie shrugged. “Well, I lied.”

Richie turned and pulled his gift out of the side table. “So did I.” He handed a small, long box to Eddie. 

“Trying to make me feel bad.” Eddie lightly hit his shoulder and Richie kissed him. “Together?” Richie nodded, immediately ripping open his envelope. It was a variety of brochures for Prague and a map with places circled. 

“What’s this?” Richie asked, pulling out the papers. 

“I booked us a trip in two months. We’ve always talked about going and I didn’t want to wait any longer.” Eddie looked nervous. “I hope it’s okay. I checked your work calendar and you looked free.” 

Richie’s face broke into a wide grin. They’d talked about traveling more but kept putting it off because of work. “Of course it’s okay! It’s more than, this is amazing. I can’t wait.” He loved that Eddie had planned this for them. “Open yours.” He insisted. “It’s a little lame after yours.”

Eddie pulled open the box and picked up the paper inside. It was a gift certificate for the sex shop that had opened recently. “I thought we could buy some other outfits.” He said, smirking. 

Eddie laughed. “I can get behind that.” He said, folding himself onto Richie and kissing him.

“Hell yea, you can get behind me whenever you want.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Happy anniversary babe.”

“Happy Anniversary Eds.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I woke up stupidly early so I thought I’d post the last chap. Thanks for reading and your comments and kudos!!! 
> 
> I went to Prague last summer and fell in love. Go forth and enjoy boys!

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: “How dangerous’ she thought. ‘To finally have something worth losing.’  
> I think the title is just a 10 word story but if it’s from a book/comic/poem please let me know so I can credit the author! 
> 
> I’m throwing this up with an E rating. I’m not sure it deserves it but I don’t want anyone yelling at me when things get sultry and slightly kinky.


End file.
